Romance Ideal II
by PseudO EscritorA
Summary: "Era só uma menina. E eu deixando que ela faça o que bem quiser de mim ..."Porque aquele só foi o começo... Continuação de Romance Ideal.
1. O começo

Narrado por Lily

James estava lindo em seu terno e eu estava com uma vontade gigantesca de beijá-lo. Mas, eu acho que ele estivesse de camisa eu também teria vontade. Ou de regata. _Ou sem camisa. _É melhor eu parar de pensar na vontade que eu tenho. Mesmo porque ainda estamos na festa. E eu ainda estou pensando em como falar com meu pai. Céus.

- Muito cansada? - James perguntou de uma forma fofa. Eu deixei um suspiro escapar antes de responder.

- Um pouco. Nada que eu não agüente.

- Eu prometo te recompensar depois namorada. - Ele disse baixo próximo ao meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio gostoso. Sempre que possível James se aproximava de mim e me chamava de namorada. A ficha ainda não tinha caído, mas isso não me impedia de adorar essa interação.

A festa de James acabou quase quatro horas da manhã e fomos os últimos a sair. Antes que eu pudesse conversar com James porém, meu pai se aproximou.

- Vamos querida?

- Han? Claro. - Eu respondi. James parecia que ia se manifestar mas eu apertei sua mão forte, como sinal pra deixar pra depois. Ele me olhou sem entender e eu revirei os olhos. Homens.

Meu pai virou eu disse pra James que ligava cheguei em casa, tomei banho e me troquei. Ao pegar meu celular já tinha oito ligações não atendidas.

- Lils? - James disse bravo.

- Bom dia namorado. - Eu disse com a voz mole que mal podia acreditar que saísse de mim.

- Bom dia. - James disse resmungado. Depois soltou um suspiro.

- O que foi? - Perguntei com a voz ainda doce demais.

- Eu estou ferrado. - Ele disse parecendo desesperado e eu fiquei preocupada.

- O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu. Eu estava aqui bravo porque minha namorada ainda não tinha ligado. Mas, aparentemente se ela falar manso minha raiva evapora. O que vai ser de mim com uma namorada que tem todo esse poder? - A voz dele oscilava entre divertida e angustiada.

- Bom, o problema maior vai ser se ela descobrir. - Eu disse brincando.

- Oh meu Deus. E eu ainda estou ficando estúpido. - Ele disse. Agora ele estava definitivamente rindo. - Você vai ser minha morte Lily Evans.

- Eu acho que eu tenho obrigação de contar um segredo meu agora não? - perguntei manhosa.

- É o mínimo que você poderia fazer por mim. - James respondeu empolgado.

- Você também tem um efeito devastador sobre mim Potter. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por você.

- Céus. Se você estivesse aqui eu não responderia por mim Evans. Agora até você me chamando de Potter me deixa idiotizado. Eu te amo garota.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse responder ouvi passos perto da porta e desliguei o celular automaticamente.

- Ainda acordada garota? - Papai perguntou quando apareceu na porta.

- Assim como você. - Eu disse e pisquei. - Eu ainda to meio elétrica pela festa. Vou ler um pouco pra pegar no sono.

- Acho que vou fazer a mesma coisa. - Papai comentou mas não saiu da minha porta. Enquanto isso o celular vibrava em baixo do travesseiro.

- Mais alguma coisa senhor Evans?

- Você quer me contar alguma coisa Lils?

- Eu? Como o que por exemplo? - Então no lugar do papai ir embora ele simplesmente entrou e sentou na cadeira de frente pra mim.

- Bom definitivamente você tem algo que queira dizer. Eu soube disso na hora que peguei você me observando de longe na festa. - Ele disse me analisando.

- Bom, eu acho que estou descobrindo o revés de ser filha de um ex agente secreto. - Eu tentei brincar.

-Lils eu sei que eu sempre pareci muito ciumento.

- Pareceu?

- Certo eu sou um tanto ciumento. Mas, desde que sua irmã fugiu eu ... Eu só tinha medo de perder você também.

- Oh papai. Você nunca vai me perder. - Eu disse comovida.

- Eu sei que não querida. - Ele disse dando um sorriso cansado. - Eu só quero que você saiba que pode contar pra mim qualquer coisa.

- Eu e James estamos juntos. - Eu disse de supetão. Mas, saiu fácil. Sem medo.

- Eu imaginei. - Papai disse e eu não consegui segurar uma careta. Nessas horas eu queria que ele não me conhecesse tanto. - Eu só quero que você seja feliz querida.

Agora eu vou sair pra que você possa retornar as ligações dele antes que ele apareça na porta. Eu só quero que você seja feliz querida.

Papai levantou e beijou minha testa, antes de finalmente sair do quarto.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Eu já estava ficando desesperado. Já era a quarta vez que eu ligava pra Lils. Se ela não me ligasse em quinze minutos eu entraria no carro e iria até o apartamento dela.

Todas as alternativas do que poderia ter acontecido pareciam apavorantes. A primeira foi que aconteceu alguma coisa. Retaliação de comensais ou coisas do tipo. Seqüestro, ladrões armados. Ou ainda ela poderia estar arrependida. Quer dizer, eu disse que a amava. Então ela desliga o telefone e depois não atende mais.

Então eu comecei a ficar irritado. Quer dizer, ela veio atrás de mim. Ela disse que estava pronta. Ela não pode brincar comigo e com os meus sentimentos dessa forma. Enquanto eu decidia que dessa vez não permitiria que essa raiva evaporasse tão fácil o telefone tocou novamente.

- Lilian Evans. - Eu praticamente gritei mas não me importei muito.

- Sou eu. - Ela disse e eu podia o ouvir o riso preso em sua fala. O que acabou me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Você pretende me dizer o que diabos aconteceu agora?

- Eu ouvi meu pai no corredor e desliguei o telefone.

- Seu pai?

- É ele passou por aqui pra me dar boa noite. - Ela disse ainda tranqüila.

- Olha Lily. Eu gosto de você. Eu amo na verdade. Mas, eu não sou nenhum moleque. - Eu disse e senti meu cenho franzir. - Por mim eu teria dito logo ao seu pai. Eu não vou namorar escondido. Isso seria ridículo na minha idade.

- Eu também não vou namorar escondido James. - Ela disse ainda inalterada e eu já tava ficando exaltado.

- E quando você pretende contar aos seu pai? Eu espero que seja logo. Essa semana de preferência. - Mas, antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa ela me cortou.

- Eu já contei.

- O que?

- Eu acabei de dizer ao meu pai que nós dois estamos juntos James. - Ela disse devagar como se falasse com uma criança pequena.

- Você falou pro seu pai?

- Eu falei namorado. - Ela respondeu e eu podia ouvir o divertimento evidente em sua voz.

- Ela quer me matar?

- Acho que não. Mas, como eu vou saber não é mesmo?

- O que foi que ele disse?

- Ele disse que já sabia.

- Já sabia?

- Você pretende repetir as coisas que eu falo por quanto tempo ainda? - Ela perguntou rindo. - É. Meu pai me conhece bem. Provavelmente ele percebeu todos os olhares apaixonados que eu lançava para o meu namorado. Ou como eu estava feliz, sorrindo como uma boba. Ou como eu parecia estar flutuando. Sem prestar atenção em mais nada naquela festa cheia de gente, comida boa, música legal. Só em você namorado. - E lá ia pela janela minha resolução de manter a irritação.

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso ficar conversando com você por telefone por mais umas duas ou três horas e você não vai desligar mais na minha cara? - Perguntei agora me fazendo de vítima.

- Eu prometo não desligar na sua cara. Mas, eu não posso prometer que não vou cair de sono a qualquer momento.

- Você está com sono? - Perguntei meio desanimado. Eu ainda não estava com nenhum sono, Se dependesse de mim eu continuaria ali, conversando com minha garota.

- É. Eu to ficando com um pouco de sono. Acho melhor dormir pra poder acordar pro almoço.

- Oh. Certo. Eu posso te pegar pra almoçar? - Eu perguntei cheio de esperanças. - Aliás, você e seu pai. Assim eu falo com ele.

- Falar com ele?

- Eu acho que é melhor eu mesmo ter uma conversa com ele. Pra garantir todas as minhas intenções com a filha dele.

- E quais são suas intenções com a filha dele? - Lily perguntou numa voz manhosa que eu sabia que seria minha ruína.

- Eu tenho intenção de beijar minha garota o tempo todo. E até que ela perca o fôlego. Fazer com que ela fique perto de mim a maior quantidade de tempo possível. Abraçá-La até perder as forças. Sentir seus cabelos macios entre meus dedos enquanto olho pro seu rosto perfeito. Tenho intenção de mostrar pra todo mundo que ela me escolheu e agora é minha. Então o que você acha?

- Eu acho que suas intenções são as melhores possíveis. - Ela disse com uma voz fraca que enviou ondas de calor pelo meu corpo. - Mas, seria mais prudente que você resumisse um pouco, e desse uma resposta menos descritiva.

- O que você sugere? - Eu perguntei.

- Você pode dizer que sua intenção é fazer _sua garota _muito feliz.

- Pode apostar que eu vou.- eu respondi cheio de convicção. Ouvi Lily suspirar e olhei no relógio. - Vá dormir agora. Meio dia eu passo ai pra buscá-los ruiva.

- Tão cedo James?

- Na verdade eu estou achando muito tarde. Já sinto sua falta garota.

- Também sinto sua falta querido. Vou desligar agora. Caso contrário não conseguirei dormir nada.

Eu devo ter passado uns quarenta minutos olhando o telefone e pensando em tudo que havia acontecido antes de finalmente adormecer. Acordei perto das onze horas.

Quando faltava dez minutos para as doze horas cheguei ao prédio da Lils.

- Olá James. - meu sogro disse quando atendeu a porta.

- Boa Tarde John. - Eu disse quando entrei fui em direção a sala e perguntei. - Cadê Lils?

- Acordou há uns vinte minutos - John disse parecendo divertido. - Ela deu um grito me falando dos seus planos. Depois levou um tombo da cama, enquanto resmungava. Eu ouvi ela perguntar o que tinha na cabeça quando começou a namorar um inglês irritantemente pontual. E depois de bater com a canela numa gaveta que ela deixou aberta ela soltou um grito, dizendo que não ia fazer nada com pressa e o inglês que esperasse. Eu acho que ela tava falando de você James.

- Eu acho que estava. - Eu disse, mas não consegui evitar de sorrir. Eu estava namorando há menos de vinte e quatro horas e Lily já ia me fazer esperar. E mesmo assim eu não estava nem um pouco irritado.

- Eu tenho que admitir que esse atraso vai ser providencial pra mim. - John disse atraindo minha atenção.

- Para mim também.

- Eu tenho que admitir que isso é uma situação completamente estranha. Quando Lils arrumou o primeiro namorado eu só fiquei sabendo depois que ela terminou. O segundo namorado dela durou pouco tempo, porque ela preferiu terminar quando viemos para Londres. Andy era um bom rapaz, mas ele evitava chegar muito perto da minha casa. - Ele parecia realmente sem saber como tratar o assunto. Mas, eu tenho que admitir que não gostava da abordagem que ele tinha escolhido. Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nos possíveis ex namorados de Lily. Então resolvi coçar a garganta pra tentar fazê-lo parar.

- Eu pretendo facilitar as coisas pro senhor então. Eu sou apaixonado pela sua filha. Eu resisti a isso durante muito tempo devido a situação. Você é o namorado da minha irmã, Lily ainda tem dezessete anos, mas eu a amo de verdade. E minha única intenção é fazê-La feliz. - Eu conclui me lembrando da conversa que tive com a Lils.

- Eu sei disso Potter. Em nenhum momento eu duvidei dos seus sentimentos. Lembre-se que eu estava lá durante o seqüestro. - Ele disse me olhando sério e enfim deu um pequeno sorriso. - Se eu for bem sincero eu diria que você foi até bem devagar. - Ele terminou e eu fiquei meio chocado. Qual é até meu sogro ia caçoar da minha suposta lentidão? Como diabos eu fui tão _patético._

- Eu vou respeitar sua filha e vou cuidar dela. Não se preocupe.

- Quando você tiver seus próprios filhos James você vai perceber que nunca um pai deixa de se preocupar. Mas, eu confio na Lils. E em você também.

- Eu posso saber o que vocês estão conversando tão concentrados? - Lily perguntou enquanto aparecia na sala. Eu aposto que ela sabe sobre o que estamos falando.

- Olá. - Eu disse quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para que eu pudesse beijá-La de leve nos lábios.

- Boa tarde namorado. - Lily disse enquanto me abraçava pela cintura e eu passava o braço de forma possessiva pelo seu ombro.

- Eu acho que ainda vou levar um tempo pra me acostumar com isso. - John disse rindo.

- Eu também. - Eu falei mais pra mim mesmo mas os dois escutaram,

- Eu liguei pra Mel quando você avisou Lils, mas não sei se ela e Lucy já estão prontas.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela. - Minha namorada disse e no momento em que ela saiu pra ligar pra minha irmã eu senti falta dela em meus braços.

- Melissa. - Escutei Lily dizer. - Ta pronta?

- Precisa de ajuda com Lucy?

- ok. A gente espera.

- Mel disse que volta em cinco minutos. É melhor sentar pra esperar.

O senhor Evans sentou na poltrona, e eu sentei ao lado da Lils no sofá de três lugares. Quase quinze minutos depois Mel bateu na porta.

- Vamos? - Lily perguntou enquanto ia abrir a porta.

- Mel, Lucy.

- Lils. - Lucy disse enquanto a abraçava. Depois ela virou pra mim e arregalou os olhos.

- Tiiiiio. Mamãe disse que você tinha uma surpresa pra me contar. - Eu olhei pra Mel enquanto ela fingia uma cara de inocente. Irmãos mais velhos, quem diabos os inventou?

- Hn. É. Bem. - Toda minha eloqüência causou uma pequena onda de risadas. - Eu acho que sua mãe se referia a minha namorada.

- Você esta namorando? - Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados, - Mas, e a Lils?

- O que? - Eu perguntei quase gritando. Mas, pelo menos agora todos imitavam minha atitude consternada.

- O que tem eu querida? - Lily perguntou depois de uma pausa.

- Bom, eu pensei que você e o tio James iriam ficar juntos.

- Por que você pensou isso meu amor? - Melissa perguntou divertida.

- Porque vocês são como a Bela e a Fera. - Lucy disse abrindo os braços.

- O que? - eu perguntei de novo.

- Tio Jay é a Fera. Lils é a Bela. Ela é linda e ele é bravo. Eles ficam fofos juntos e ele olha pra ela daquele jeito bonitinho. - Lucy terminou sorrindo.

- Bom. Você é muito perceptiva. - Lily disse finalmente sorrindo. - James. - Lily perguntou chamando minha atenção.

- Lily é a minha namorada Lucy. - Quando eu disse isso Lucy deu um grito e abraçou minhas pernas sorrindo.

- Bom, parece que vocês têm a aprovação da pequena Lucy. - Melissa disse sorrindo. - É melhor irmos agora.

**Aqui está finalmente. **

**Eu gostaria de começar dedicando esse re-inicio às fofíssimas: Dani Pronos e Maga do 4 que foram definitivamente todo o incentivo para o ressurgimento desta humilde pseudo-escritora. *_* **

**Não vou prometer quanto a freqüência das atualizações. Mas, vou me esforçar. Cada capítulo um momento que eu julgo importante. O primeiro deles foi o começo do relacionamento. **

**Na minha opinião a melhor fase.**

**Cheia de frases bonitinhas e todo açucarada. Eu adooro isso. Algumas coisas eu peguei das minhas próprias experiências. **

**Então é isso. Eu posso adiantar que a próximo capítulo terá um pulo de cinco meses. As férias de verão. Para Lils as últimas férias antes da faculdade. Eu já sei o que eu quero que aconteça. Mas, eu também sei que escrever não vai ser fácil. **

**E qualquer incentivo é bom. Por isso, reviews sempre serão capazes de acelerar o processo de escrita. Fica a dica.**

**;*****


	2. Férias

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

- Você já conversou com James sobre isso?- Melissa perguntou enquanto nós terminávamos o almoço.

- Não. – Eu respondi e fiz uma careta involuntária. – Não acho que ele vai gostar da idéia.

- Eu tenho _certeza _que ele não vai. – Melissa falou revirando os olhos e eu senti um embrulho no estômago. – Mas, se você quer você deve fazer. Vocês estão juntos há cinco meses. Já ta na hora de diminuir esse grude todo.

- Eu gosto de ficar perto dele. – eu disse me defendendo.

- É fácil reparar isso. – Mel comentou risonha.

- É só que são minhas últimas férias antes da universidade. As coisas vão mudar agora. E eu já vinha combinando essas coisas com meus amigos dos Estados Unidos antes mesmo de conhecer James.

- Então vá lá e faça.

- Eu também acho que você deveria ir. – Papai disse e nós duas o encontramos encostado perto da porta.

- Espiando a conversa alheia, querido noivo? – Melissa perguntou fingindo uma cara brava.

- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Vocês que não repararam a minha presença.

- Você que gosta de andar sem fazer barulho. – Eu comentei sem olhar pra ele. - E eu não estou decidindo se vou ou não. Eu até comprei as passagens. Só não sei ainda como vou falar com James.

- Com a boca. – papai disse rindo de canto.

- Você ficou todo engraçadinho depois que marcou esse casamento hein senhor Evans? – Na mesma hora Mel soltou um grito e apontou a faca que segurava pra mim.

- Você não pretende viajar antes do meu casamento não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Pode baixar essa faca futura senhora Evans, é lógico que eu ainda estarei aqui. É o primeiro fim de semana das férias. Você anda muito nervosa com isso Melissa. Não precisa ameaçar sua futura enteada.

- Eu não estou nervosa. Mas, mamãe ainda está com essa fixação que eu deveria fazer uma grande festa e tudo mais. Ela está me deixando louca.

- Bom, você já decidiu por um casamento só no papel e um jantar para os mais próximos. Está quase tudo pronto. Faltam apenas duas semanas. Relaxe Melissa.

Quando estávamos terminando de arrumar a mesa, a campainha tocou e Lucy correu pra atender.

- Vocês estão esperando alguém? – Perguntei pra Melissa e ela negou com a cabeça. Na mesma hora James e Sirius apareciam na cozinha.

- Por que eu não estou surpresa? – Melissa alfinetou o irmão. - Quem mais apareceria na casa dos outros sem ser convidado exatamente na hora do almoço?

- Como assim na casa dos outros? Eu estou na casa da minha irmã. Que também é a casa da minha sobrinha e é a futura casa da minha namorada. – James disse enquanto me abraçava. – Veja só Melissa, você como minha futura sogra honorária deveria me tratar melhor. – James disse e eu tive que me segurar pra não rir da cara de indignação de Mel. Lógico que Sirius não fez nenhum esforço.

- É bom ver você também Melissa. – Sirius disse ainda rindo. – Mas, eu devo admitir minha culpa. Quando James disse que Lily ia ensinar você a receita da torta de frango dela eu decidi que deveria vir conferir pessoalmente. Eu acho que você precisa de todo incentivo que conseguir nessa sua nova empreitada como cozinheira. – Sirius concluiu com uma pose séria extremamente caricata.

- Claro. Claro. Vamos comer antes que esfrie.

- E você tenha uma desculpa por não cozinhar tão bem quanto a minha garota. – James disse alto e beijou minha bochecha. Mel fingiu que não escutou e foi chamar o papai e Lucy. – Eu já disse como você fica sexy de avental? – James sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu senti meu pescoço esquentar. No mesmo instante Sirius coçou a garganta.

- Eu não sei o que você disse pra ela agora, mas, a julgar pela vermelhidão do pescoço da Lils eu também não quero saber. – Ele disse fazendo careta. – Vocês podem parar um instante com todo esse doce?

O almoço foi agradável. Com Sirius pegando no pé de James sobre o fato que eu iria para a faculdade em poucos meses, morar no alojamento universitário e tudo mais. Isso, aliás, tinha gerado nosso primeiro impasse como casal. Não havia sido uma briga. James só não achava necessário eu sair de casa. Eu decidi que era importante pra mim e bati o pé. Ele teve que aceitar. Para amenizar as coisas aceitei o quarto que Melissa fez para mim no seu apartamento com a promessa que viria dormir alguns finais de semana em casa.

Depois do almoço eu e James fomos para o apartamento que eu ainda morava com o papai para termos um tempo juntos. Melissa me fez prometer que eu contaria logo a James sobre a viagem. Ela disse que o humor dele já deveria estar um pouco melhor no dia do casamento dela.

- Dá pra acreditar que eu já estou indo pra universidade? – Eu perguntei enquanto brincava com o cabelo de James.

- Definitivamente sim. – James disse sorrindo. – Mas, sabe eu não estou tão animado com isso como quando você completou dezoito anos. – Eu tive que rir da lembrança. James parecia realmente aliviado quando eu _finalmente _fiz dezoito anos. Sirius disse que o fato de eu ser maior de idade acabava com metade da fonte de divertimento dele.

- Eu estou tão empolgada.

- Eu sei. – James fez uma careta e eu olhei brava pra ele. – Entenda bem Lils. Eu estou animado com isso e feliz por você. _E pelo o fato que você vai terminar o colegial_. Mas, a universidade é um lugar perigoso. Principalmente para garotas bonitas como você. E especialmente para garotas bonitas e inteligentes que fazem cursos como física e vão estar cercada por todos aqueles caras.

Certo eu sou obrigada a fazer uma confissão agora. Sempre que James demonstra esse tipo de ciúmes eu faço cara de brava ou finjo não dar importância. Mas, no fundo eu gosto. Aumenta meu ego e é tão fofo. Não que um dia ele vá saber disso é lógico. Esse é aquele tipo de segredo que uma garota leva para o túmulo. Ou no máximo para o ouvido das amigas.

- O que for James. Mas, você poderia só por hoje demonstrar toda a felicidade que você sente por mim. – Eu disse fazendo uma voz manhosa e olhando para os olhos dele.

- O que eu não faço por você hein? – James perguntou fingindo uma cara sofrida.

- Então James como anda o trabalho? – E me senti estúpida. Eu precisava contar a ele sobre a viagem. Mas, começar a conversa com: Como vai o trabalho? James arqueou uma sobrancelha e me analisou por um momento.

- Do mesmo jeito de sempre Lily. O que você quer me contar?

- Como assim?

- Eu te conheço o suficiente Lilian Evans.

- Ok. Minhas férias começam em duas semanas.

- Eu sei – Ele disse sorridente.

- Bom, são as últimas antes de eu entrar finalmente na universidade. Depois tudo será novo pra mim.

- Vai ser.- Ele respondeu começando a ficar desconfiado.

- Você sabe que apesar de morar na Inglaterra nunca estar nos meus planos, viajar pela Europa sempre foi um sonho?

- Mesmo? – James perguntou parecendo tenso. – Bom, você já conhece a Inglaterra e a França. Eu adoraria viajar por ai com você Lils, mas, não faz nem um ano que eu assumi a empresa.

- Eu sei – Eu falei rápido. Rápido demais e James me olhou ainda mais desconfiado. – Eu sei disso querido.

- Vamos Lily. Seja direta. Essa conversa está me deixando confuso.

- Bom, há um ano quando eu ainda morava nos Estados Unidos, um grupo de amigos começou a planejar uma viagem de três semanas pela Europa, antes que todos se separassem para ir para a universidade. Eu me separei antes, mas continuei mantendo contato com meus amigos. Bom, há algumas semanas atrás Suzie me ligou pra perguntar se eu ainda estava dentro da viagem. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que durante três das quatro semanas de férias eu estarei viajando com meus antigos amigos do colégio.

- Você não precisava ser tão direta. – Ele resmungou. – Vamos começar devagar. Você já decidiu que ia sem falar comigo?

- Eu achei que eu deveria tomar essa decisão sozinha. – Eu disse me sentindo de repente brava. Eu detestava quando ele parecia tão adulto e me fazia me sentir filha dele e não namorada.

- Desculpe por achar que eu sou parte importante nas suas decisões Lily.

- Droga. Lógico que você é importante. Não distorça o que eu estou falando. Podemos tentar conversar aqui?

- Eu estou tentando fazer isso. Quando você vai?

- Depois do casamento do papai. São três semanas. Chego uma semana antes das férias acabarem. Na verdade a viagem termina na Inglaterra. Meus amigos vão passar três dias aqui.

- Aqui?

- Sim, neste apartamento. Papai vai ficar com ele até o começo de setembro.

- Então ta tudo planejado. Seu pai já sabe, e suponho que Melissa também.

- Sim. – Eu respondi sabendo que não era uma pergunta.

- Então você só ta me comunicando sua decisão. – Ele disse parecendo magoado.

- Droga James. Não complique isso. É só uma viagem.

- E se é só uma viagem por que você não me disse antes?

- Por que eu sabia que você reagiria assim.

- Se você tivesse dito desde o começo talvez eu não reagisse assim. – ele retrucou mesmo sabendo que provavelmente teria agido da mesma forma.

- Olha James eu não quero brigar. Principalmente porque daqui a duas semanas nós estaremos separados por vinte e um dia. – Eu resolvi seguir outra linha de ação. Sentei no colo dele e o abracei pelo pescoço sem desviar nosso olhar.

- Você é tão chantagista. – Ele resmungou a contragosto. Então eu dei um beijo em seus lábios e encostei minha testa na dele. – O que eu faço com você hein garota?

- Que tal me encher de beijos hein? – Eu perguntei sorrindo contra seus lábios.

- Depois. Primeiro você vai me explicar bem direitinho essa viagem. Vai me dizer todos os lugares em que vai. Os hotéis em que vai ficar, as datas das viagens, os horários e anotar todos os telefones. Eu, aliás, acho que vou comprar outro celular pra você assim você fica revezando e não tem desculpa se a bateria acabar.

- Jay respira meu amor. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Espera um minuto.

Quando eu voltei carregava todo o tour. Eu tinha feito uma lista já prevendo todos os detalhes que meu namorado provavelmente exigiria saber.

- Pronto. Hotéis, datas, telefones. Tudo aí. Mais alguma coisa senhor advogado?

- Por enquanto ta ok. Então _quantas amigas _são?

- Contando comigo somos um grupo de oito pessoas.

- Oito pessoas han? – Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos. Ele percebeu meu jogo de palavras. Em nenhum momento eu disse que seriam só garotas. Ora essa. – Então você podia me falar um pouco sobre eles?

- Claro. – Eu disse tentando parecer desinteressada.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

– Tem a Suzie. Nós nos conhecemos desde que eu tinha oito anos e sempre estudamos juntas. Ela era do grupo de teatro do colégio e vai fazer medicina. – Ela disse como se estivesse com muita saudade e eu me senti culpado pela reação que eu tive quando ela falou da viagem. - A Mari que além de ter estudado comigo era minha vizinha. Ela vai fazer jornalismo. Eu já te disse que Mari estava comigo quando eu soube que Petunia havia fugido? Na mesma hora ela virou e prometeu que seria minha irmã no lugar da Petunia. Mari é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheço. – Lily disse com um sorriso triste. Ok consciência eu já entendi. Eu sei que Lily precisa ir nessa viagem, então pare de gritar. - Bom então tem o Tomas. – Ela falou olhando pra um ponto fixo na parede. Eu franzi a testa na mesma hora. Eu pensei que ela fosse deixar o nome dos possíveis garotos por último. – Ele era do grupo de xadrez, dos monitores e das olimpíadas de matemática. Ele vai fazer engenharia aeronáutica. Ele é um cara realmente inteligente. – Ela disse com uma voz de admiração e eu fiquei incomodado.

- Ele deve ser mesmo muito inteligente. – Eu resmunguei, Lils me deu um pequeno sorriso e um beijo na bochecha.

- O Mike era do time de basquete, o famoso palhaço da turma. Ele vai fazer administração, mas, todo mundo acredita que ele vai acabar sendo jogador de basquete profissional. Ele é realmente bom.

- Bem eclético esse seu grupo de amigos não? – Eu perguntei realmente surpreso.

- Espere eu terminar. – Ela disse sorrindo. – O Jonas era do time de natação. Ele e Mari namoraram durante um ano e meio, mas, não deu muito certo. – Ela disse como se fosse extremamente normal viajar com o ex-namorado, o que me deixou imediatamente em alerta. Como era mesmo o nome do ex dela que o senhor Evans tinha me dito? – Ele vai fazer biologia como seu amigo Remus. Acho que vou apresentar os dois quando eles passarem por Londres. – Ela disse mais pra si do que pra mim. – Tem o Cezar, mas todo mundo o chama de juiz. Ele era como a líder do grupo e é daquele tipo de pessoa que emana autoridade. E que gosta de mandar e tomar decisões. Ele foi do grêmio estudantil, tem um ar prepotente, mas é gente boa. _E lógico que ele vai fazer direito._

- Ei, qual o seu problema com pessoas do direito? – Eu perguntei tentando fazer uma brincadeira. Mas, a única coisa que eu consegui pensar foi que essa lista já tinha quatro caras.

- Meu? _Nenhum._ – Ela brincou revirando os olhos. – E tem o Andy.

- Andy? – Eu perguntei lembrando finalmente lembrando o nome do ex que o senhor Evans mencionou.

- Sim. O Andy. – Ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Por quê?

- Nada, é só que eu esperava que você fosse dizer o nome de outra menina. Quer dizer, cinco caras e três garotas é um número meio desigual não?

- Besteira. – Ela disse ainda desconfiada. – O Andy era meu melhor amigo. – Completou sorrindo e eu senti um embrulho no estômago. – Depois da nossa viagem ele pretende continuar na estrada mais sete ou oito meses. Ele quer estudar algo na área de tecnologia, mas ainda não tem certeza do que. Ou onde. Então vai deixar o próximo ano pra pensar a respeito disso no lugar de tomar uma decisão que pode se arrepender. Andy sempre foi o jovem mais sensato e maduro que eu conheci. Apesar de ter o senso de humor parecido com o do Sirius. Meio irônico e gosta de fazer piada de todo mundo. Eu acho que você vai gostar dele.

- Eu acho que não. – Eu disse quase involuntariamente.

- Certo James. O que foi hein? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Você não ta ocultando algum fato em relação a esse Andy? – eu perguntei meio irritado.

- Talvez eu esteja evitando dizer que Andy é meu ex-namorado, mas aparentemente você já sabe disso. – Ela disse me olhando brava. Como se fosse ela que tivesse motivo pra ta brava.

- E você vai viajar com seu ex-namorado e nem ia me contar?

- Nós namoramos uns três meses ou quatro. Eu não vi necessidade em falar. Você vai me contar sobre todas as garotas com quem você já saiu?

-É diferente.

- Por que é diferente?

- Porque eu não namorei com elas. Não sou amigo delas. E principalmente não vou viajar durante três semanas com elas.

- Andy é meu amigo. Nós não chegamos realmente a namorar. Eu estava ficando com ele. Meu pai nos viu juntos e assumiu que ele era meu namorado. Então a gente deixou assim. Meu namoro com Andy virou até motivo de brincadeira no nosso grupo de amizade. – Ela disse com a voz doce.

- Você tem um grupo de amigos estranho. – Eu disse tentando conter a irritação. Eu não ia desperdiçar meu tempo brigando com a Lils. – E cheio de garotos.

- Eles são legais. Você vai ver.

- Sim, o nerd, o jogador de basquete palhaço, o_ juiz_ prepotente, o nadador e o cara que é sensato, mas tem o humor do Sirius. Eu nem consigo imaginar uma pessoa sensata que lembre o Sirius de qualquer forma que seja. – Eu resmunguei e ela riu. Simplesmente riu. – E muito menos pensar em todos esses caras juntos e tendo três amigas mulheres. A atriz, a meiga e você.

- Você vai adorá-los.

**Narrado por Sirius.**

- Sabe que eu adoro a Lils do fundo do meu coração? – Eu perguntei tentando me manter sério. Remus, James e eu estávamos na minha casa tomando uma cerveja e assistindo a um jogo de futebol.

- Ei, olha a intimidade seu cão sarnento. – James resmungou.

- Por que essa declaração aleatória Sirius? – Remus perguntou tentando não sorrir.

- Por que graças a ela eu sempre tenho motivos pra tirar onda do meu melhor amigo aqui. – Eu disse apontando para o James. – Veja só, uma inocente viagem de três semanas, que infelizmente está perto de acabar, e o mau humor do James está explodindo.

- Eu tenho que procurar novos amigos. – James resmungou do meu lado.

- Bom, eu soube que em dois dias vai chegar à Inglaterra um grupo de oito jovens americanos, talvez você possa verificar. Aparentemente é um grupo bem diversificado.

- Sirius eu to te avisando.

- James você já pensou no passeio que Lily pediu? – Remus interrompeu o inicio de uma pequena discussão.

- Não. – Ele resmungou parecendo uma criança birrenta. – Nem to com vontade de pensar nisso.

- James, será que custa você tentar se dar bem com os amigos dela? Até onde eu sei a opinião deles é importante pra ela. – Remus tentou alertá-lo.

- Como assim? – James perguntou bobamente.

- Qual é? Você não se lembra da Jane _metida_ Vance e seu namoro relâmpago com o Remus? – Eu disse para alfinetar James. – Lembra como exatamente acabou? Nós enchemos tanto o pobre aluado que ele não agüentou.

- Você não acha que os amigos da Lils são capazes de coisas assim né? – James perguntou tentando parecer despreocupado. Eu não preciso dizer que foi uma tentativa inútil não é mesmo?

- Eu não.. – Mas, antes que Remus tivesse a chance de tranqüilizá-lo eu impedi.

- Por que não? – Eu disse sem olhar pra ele propositalmente e ficamos todos em silêncio.

- Vocês acham que eles poderiam gostar de visitar o parlamento? – James perguntou _desinteressado._ Diante disso até o Remus caiu na gargalhada comigo. Nem James resistiu e em pouco tempo estava rindo também.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Lily chega daqui a pouco e eu estou realmente animado com isso. Quer dizer eu posso tentar me dar bem com os amigos dela. Se Lily é capaz de agüentar o Sirius.

- John? Acho que podemos ir buscá-los. – Eu disse batendo na porta do escritório do meu cunhado. Ele tinha voltado da lua de mel com Melissa há uma semana. Decidimos que nós dois íamos pegar o grupo de Lily no aeroporto e Mel iria nos encontrar no restaurante onde iríamos almoçar.

- Claro.

No aeroporto esperamos cerca de trinta minutos antes de finalmente chegarem. Quando Lily nos viu apressou o passo em nossa direção e finalmente se jogou em meus braços.

- Senti sua falta. – Ela disse depois de me beijar.

- Também senti sua falta garota. – Só quando Lily me deixou para ir falar com o pai que eu realmente prestei atenção no grupo. Eu tenho que admitir que sent alivio ao olhar todos aqueles caras. Quer dizer, eles eram amigos dela. Só amigos. E poderiam facilmente intimidar qualquer abusadinho que quisesse se aproximar da minha garota. Eles eram altos e visivelmente turistas. E todos eles, inclusive as garotas olhavam pra mim meio surpresos.

- Deixa eu apresentar. Meu pai vocês já conhecem. Esse é James Potter meu namorado. – Lily disse sorrindo e revirando os olhos pras reações dos amigos. - James, esta é Suzanna. – Ela disse apontando pra uma menina loira.

- Só Suzie por favor. – A garota corrigiu e apertou minha mão.

- Esta é a Mari. – Lily apresentou já pulando pro apelido. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis apertou minha mão sorrindo tímida. – Este é o juiz. – O garoto era o único que não tinha aparência despojada. - Este é Tomas – Um cara de óculos e magricela. Eu estava tentando não estabelecer estereótipos, mas, estava realmente difícil. – Mike – O jogador de basquete era o mais alto entre eles. _Que surpresa._ – Jonas – Meus dois braços devia ser da grossura de um braço do cara. O nadador era forte.– E este é Andy. – Ela terminou tranqüila. Por que o cara sempre ficava por último? Ele usava óculos, os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Parecia um surfista. Não chegava nem aos meus pés pra ser sincero.

- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês e seus apelidos. – Eu disse sorrindo pra Lily. Ela sabia que eu ficaria incomodado com isso. Se eu não podia usar o sobrenome, ela podia ter me dado a chance de pelo menos chamá-los pelo nome. Ela simplesmente ignorou minha sutil reclamação.

- E é um prazer conhecer você Potter. – Suzie disse tranqüila.

- Pode me chamar de James.

- Certo. – Suzie disse sorrindo. – É que Lily sempre chamava você de Potter. Eu fiquei acostumada. – Lily ignorou que a amiga acabou de confessar que ela tinha o hábito de falar de mim. Ou simplesmente fingiu que ignorou. O que é muito provável.

- Esse terno sempre me da vontade de chamá-lo de Potter. – Lily disse fazendo uma careta o que gerou risos entre seus amigos.

- Eu estava no trabalho. – Eu respondi revirando os olhos e passando o braço pelos ombros dela. – Vamos antes que Mel ligue. – Guardamos suas bolsas e eles se dividiram nos dois carros. Comigo além de Lily vieram Suzie, Mari e Andy. Eu tinha que admitir que o cara realmente lembrava o Sirius. E ele era legal. Mas, eu ainda estava de olho nele.

Quando chegamos Mel e Lucy já estavam no restaurante. Houve uma nova rodada de apresentações. E em pouco tempo as meninas estavam babando pela Lucy. No fim eu fiz questão de pagar a conta. O que acabou gerando uma resposta do tal Mike, o palhaço jogador de basquete.

- Eu realmente não consigo entender como a Lils acabou com você, mas definitivamente eu gosto disso. – Os meninos riram da piada e as meninas sorriram constrangidas.

Eles eram legais. Meio novos, mas, depois de três dias eu conseguia entender a dinâmica deles como um grupo. Remus disse que quando eu os descrevi foi uma coisa confusa, mas vendo ele entendia. Sirius admiravelmente teve um ataque de sabedoria e disse que a amizade deles que fazia as coisas fazerem sentido. Quando Lily se despediu deles eu vi uma lágrima solitária rolando pela bochecha e eu me senti triste com isso.

- Eu amo você. – ela estava com as costas encostadas no meu tronco enquanto víamos o avião indo embora.

- Eu também amo você. E James?

- Sim?

- Obrigada. Foi realmente importante pra mim.

- Tudo por você querida. Lily?

- Sim meu amor.

- Eu estive pensando.

- Isso é bom. – Ela me cortou e eu senti a risada em sua voz.

- Você pode me dizer por que seus amigos estavam tão surpresos quando me conheceram? Quer dizer, você não tinha dito que eu era mais velho, ou com o que eu trabalhava?

- Eles sabiam dessas coisas. Só que eles precisaram ver pra entender como eu tinha me tornada uma boba apaixonada.

- O que?

- Não foi você que causou impacto James. Você precisa de umas lições de humildade. – Ela disse fazendo troça e virou pra mim. – O que eles viram fui eu correndo em sua direção, dando demonstrações públicas de afeto, beijando você na frente do meu pai, eu sorrindo como uma boba ou declarando que estava com saudades suas pra quem quisesse escutar.

- E você não costumava fazer essas coisas?

- Nunca. Talvez eu não devesse dizer isso, mas eu tinha fama de difícil. – Lily disse ficando vermelha.

- Verdade senhorita Evans? – perguntei sem segurar o sorriso.

- Não fique cheio de si Potter, mas meus amigos não estavam acostumados a me ver como uma boba apaixonada. Eles mesmos fizeram questão de dizer isso pra mim. Segundo Mike você me amarrou direitinho, e Suzie disse que eu estava estupidamente apaixonada. – Ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Sabe de uma coisa Lils? Eu realmente gostei dos seus amigos.

**Sem muitos comentários. =X O semestre foi difícil, as férias estão corridas. Coisas da vida. Eu só queria saber se vocês sabem como funciona essa coisa de beta. Eu realmente adoraria arranjar uma. =****

** Responder as reviews agora. Que foram muitas dessa vez. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi o número que nem pude me controlar pra escrever esse capítulo. Eu sei que demorei, mas eu poderia estar bêbada essa hora (meninas não bebam) e dançando. Só tive coragem de ler mesmo todas as reviews depois que o cap tava pronto. Vocês não sabem como eu me sinto culpada quando demoro.**

**Primeiro eu gostaria de fazer um agradecimento especial as reviews que continuam aparecendo em romance ideal. Pumpkin Bells, Ninha Souma e Amabile Malfoy, Karinne S e Flah' respondi as reviews de vcs. Espero que tenham recebido as respostas. xD Sam Radclife – olha a continuação rolando por aqui...obrigada mesmo. E sim minha vida melhorou um bocado. Carol Mamoru – Obrigadinha flor, mas não consegui abrir o link que vc mandou do facebook. =****

**Karinne S – É bom ver você por aqui flor. Espero que não desista de mim.**

**Carlaluisa – espero que romance ideal2 também consiga prender sua atenção. Esse é no fim o maior desejo dessa pseudoescritora que vos fala. xD**

**Maga do 4 – vá por mim, os caras mais velhos são um arraso. Obrigadaaa por continuar vindo aqui sempre. Obrigada até pelas cobranças. Você eh definitivamente uma das minhas leitoras mais insistentes, mas no sentido bom, na verdade no sentido ótimo heaheah. Faz sentir que minha história vale a pena ser acompanhada. =****

**.T – Obrigadaaa. Minha intenção eh que a fic seja linda mesmo, lembrando os pequenos momentos pelos quais vale a pena viver. xD**

**Thaty – Obrigada mesmo**

**Sam Radclife – acredite flor existe uma continuação heaheahea**

**Mari C. – Ajudinha extremamente bem vinda. Sempre sempre mesmo. Minha inspiração é uma parte carente do meu ser. Sempre exigindo atenção. Obrigada por achar que romance ideal merecia uma continuação. **

**Brenda Black Cullen – Não se preocupe eu sou quase a rainha do drama, não desista das fics. Eu já tentei, mas eh um caminho sem volta heaheahea**

**DeniseFedato – Dois dias? Eu fico realmente honrada por toda essa dedicação. Você foi queridíssima em compartilhar esse fato comigo, pq ele me deixa realmente feliz. Obrigada pela review linda.**

**Lia – UM DIA? Meu pai vc realmente se dedicou hein? Obrigada pela review, obrigada por ler e eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que continue acompanhando. xD**

**Lice-chan – três horas direto? Eu só faço isso quando um livro pretende totalmente minha atenção. Obrigada gatinha. Review-estimulador-de-criatividade aceito e tendo resultados (mesmo que um pouco atrasado desculpe por isso.) Como eu já disse minha criatividade eh carente. Não se preocupe. Eu jamais esqueceria o filhinho do Remus. xD**

**Lis – eu estou desconfiada que existe uma competição de quem leu romance ideal 1 mais rápido. Você pode verificar essa informação? Heaheahea Obrigadíssimo pelos elogios. Mal posso me conter quando os recebo. Não morra por favor. E continue lendo sim? **

**Fernando Campos – É realmente decepcionante não ter respostas. Mas, eu tenho que admitir que toda vez que atraso, as mesmas reviews que me deixam feliz fazem eu me sentir envergonhada; Tão envergonhada que eu me esforço ao máximo pra escrever logo (ou tão logo quanto possa) e o melhor que possa. Eu sempre reagi melhor sob pressão heahehea E não se preocupe. Só saber o que você acha me deixa feliz. E eu nunca abandono uma fic. (Só demoro um pouco as vezes =/) Você ta mesma surpresa por não conhecer romance Ideal? Ohhhhh eu fiquei me sentindo com esse comentário heaheaheah**

**Ninha Souma – bom ver vc por aqui também. xD Ele não é tãaao pedófilo heaheaha Ele não vai pra NY. A Inglaterra é tão a cara deles. E eu não conseguiria levar todos eles pra NY. E eles não podem ficar separados. Os marotos têm que permanecer **

**Amabile Malfoy - oi de novo. Espero que vc venha me dar oi muitas vezes ainda heaheahae e quique com moderação moça ;D Beijos beijos.**

**Lyne Morgan – eu adooorei sua review. Fato. Eu só li sua review depois que escrevi este capítulo, mas ela me inspirou de várias formas. Vou guardar suas sugestões para o futuro. (as amigas americanas da Lils foi total coincidência achei um máximo quando vi. Mas, se tivesse visto antes talvez teria focado mais nisso. Mas, eu tenho planos de trazê-las de volta.) E obrigada por acompanhar e entender a demora. Eu sei que não sou a única que atrasa por aqui, mas é bom ver que alguém compreende heaheahea eu tenho tendências a ser meio melosa. Você leu o primeiro romance ideal deve ter percebido. **

**Kell Malfoy – Obrigadaa. E com certeza eu volto pra escrever mais xD**

**Mariana Black – Continuo sim senhora. Você que manda. Heaheahea =****

**Dani Prongs – Obrigada você isso sim. Muito obrigada mesmo. Você eh uma das leitoras que mais me incentivam, quando me desanimo corro pra olhar seu perfil de novo heaheahea**

**Marismylle – Parece que tinha gente adivinhando meus planos pras amigas da Lils por aqui hein?heaheahea eu até gostei da idéia de descobrir depois que ele era namorado dela, mas só li a review dp que o capítulo tava pronto e não queria adiar mais ainda o capítulo dois. Da próxima vez vou ler todas as reviews antes de escrever, vocês me inspiram de forma incrível. Mas, as amigas voltam. E Petunia aparece logo. Me senti culpada por não ter escrito a cena do casamento. Mas, não consegui mesmo. Eu vou compensar a Mel e John no próximo capítulo. Não se preocupe. Beijos e continue dando sua opinião.**

**Bianca Evans – A maioria das garotas pede o James, ou o Sirius mas, vc quer a Lucy heaheaha, ela é uma graça mesmo não é? E a inspiração é real, eu sempre me dei super bem com crianças (minha irmã diz que eh incompreensível visto que eu sou super chata.) Não tenha um treco por favor. Obrigada pela review é sempre um incentivo extra.**

**Polly Evans – A continuação está aqui. Fico feliz que tenha lido a primeira parte e esteja acompanhando. Obrigada pela review gatinha.**


	3. Votação aberta

É o seguinte eu voltei. Maaaas, eu não tenho muito tempo pra tá atualizando por aqui vou logo avisando. Vou voltar porque to precisando mesmo disso daqui. Só que eu não posso voltar com todas as fics que estão suspensas.. Então eu decidi fazer uma votação. Por isso comentem e digam o que preferem:

Romance Ideal II

ou

Sutilmente

ou ainda o epilogo de "Do seu lado"...

Enfim. Se vocês acham que eu devo voltar digam o que acham xD

Beijos beijos...


	4. Tempo?

**Narrado por James Potter**

Faz exatamente quatro dias que eu não consigo ver minha namorada. Lily anda tão ocupada desde que começou a universidade que vou ficar louco. Ela pegou várias turmas e cometeu o maior sacrilégio de todos, pegou uma disciplina extra na sexta feira de noite. Sexta feira a noite. Extra. Tá certo que sete e meia ela geralmente já tá liberada. Mas isso realmente me deixa desgostoso.

-Meu bem. - Lily disse parecendo feliz quando finalmente atendeu minha ligação.

- Oi querida. Remus nos chamou pra jantar amanhã e perguntou se você poderia aparecer. Ele marcou oito horas por sua causa.

- Isso foi muito gentil da parte dele. Mas, amanhã não posso garantir chegar nem mesmo as oito horas. Tem prova amanhã e o professor disse que talvez passe do horário. - Fiquei realmente chateado com aquela resposta. Pelo visto eu só conseguiria ver Lily sábado. Estávamos virando um casal de final de semana. O que era muito pouco pra toda falta que eu sentia dela.

- Vou dizer pra ele.

-Não não faça isso. Vamos fazer assim, você vai na frente e assim que terminar a prova eu corro direto pra lá com a roupa que eu estiver. Vamos ser poucos no jantar?

- Nós dois mais Sirius e talvez Regulus apareça.

- Ótimo. Prometo chegar o mais rápido que eu puder. Tudo bem?

- Eu não sei Lily.

-Por favor meu bem. Eu não posso esperar até sábado pra te ver. Eu vou morrer de saudades. - E ai senhoras e senhores estamos apresentando o argumento invencível de Lily Evans. Porque apesar de eu ser o advogado desta relação foi ela que nunca perdeu uma única causa. Mas quem pode me culpar disso na atual situação. Eu simplesmente queria perder isso.

- Tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã de noite então?

- Estarei contando os minutos. Agora eu preciso desligar tenho um trabalho pra terminar.

- Certo. Amo você.

- Também te amo querido.

Cheguei no escritório depois do almoço e uma das estagiárias do escritório já estava me esperando.

- Bom dia Vance. - Eu disse assim que a vi.

- Bom dia Potter. Você poderia me dar cinco minutos?

- Claro. Entre comigo.-

Emeline entrou mas, parecia realmente incomodada. Ela parecia estar com vergonha e estava perto de esmagar sua mão esquerda com a direita.

-Algum problema senhorita Vance? - Eu perguntei depois que percebi que ela não começaria a falar sem algum incentivo.

- Na verdade sim senhor. Eu só não sei como falar sobre isso. Eu sei que tenho que fazer isso mas, não sei o que vai acontecer depois comigo e eu realmente gosto de trabalhar aqui. Eu tenho aprendido mais aqui neste último semestre do que nos quatro anos que eu já cursei em Hogwarts.

- Eu fico feliz em que você pense assim mas, vamos deixar pra pensar nas consequências depois que eu souber do que se trata o problema sim?

- Claro. Eu estou tentando resolver isso da forma mais simples por isso vem falar com o senhor. E não quero que você veja isso como uma forma de chantagem. Só que as últimas duas semanas provaram que esta situação não vai ser parada a menos que eu faça alguma coisa. E eu já estive aqui por seis meses e sei que isso não se trata de uma prática comum deste escritório. Enfim, eu acho que você quer sobre o que exatamente estou falando? - Eu apenas acenei confirmando. - Bem, eu estou aqui pra fazer uma queixa sobre meu novo superior, o senhor Jackson.

- Queixa de que qualidade senhorita Vance? - Eu perguntei enquanto me endireitava. Jackson era um novo funcionário que chegou da França há apenas um mês. Ele como advogado era realmente bom e nos consideramos com sorte quando ele escolheu trabalhar conosco. Mas, apenas há duas semanas comecei a escutar coisas que não me agradavam a respeito do caráter dele. E eu já começava a pensar em confronta-lo e provavelmente perde-lo como funcionário na sequência.

-Bom, por assédio senhor Potter. - Ela disse e ficou com o pescoço todo vermelho mas, tinha um olhar bem determinado o que me lembrou um pouco a postura da minha ruivinha. Emeline era sem dúvida uma garota bonita. Ela devia ter algo entre 23 e 25 anos, não sei ao certo. Ela é loira com os cabelos lisos e na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos claros, alta e magra. Estava sempre bem vestida e era extremamente pontual. Ela também é inteligente e bem esperta e parece sempre ta querendo aprender alguma coisa. E por mais que eu quisesse que fosse mentira eu sabia que ela estava falando a verdade. Não só porque eu sabia que Emeline era confiável mas, porque eu já sabia que Jackson não era.

- Sei. Entendo Emeline que isso vem acontecendo há algum tempo. Por que você não veio até aqui antes? - Eu perguntei direto e eu pude ver que não era a pergunta que ela estava esperando. Emeline provavelmente já teria argumentos e talvez até provas caso eu duvidasse dela, e devia estar esperando ter que usa-los. Mas, a surpresa foi rapidamente substituída por confiança.

- Eu pensei que ele era apenas inconveniente e que eu poderia contornar a situação. Ele pode ser brilhante em muitos aspectos senhor Potter mas, não vale o esforço que eu vinha fazendo para acalmar a situação.

- Entendo. Não se preocupe senhorita Vance eu vou resolver essa situação. - Eu disse e ela ergueu a sobrancelha. - Algum problema?

- Com todo respeito senhor Potter fácil assim? Você não vai investigar, perguntar, duvidar de mim, da chance ao senhor Jackson de me chamar de mentirosa? - Bom essa era coisa sobre Emeline que me lembrava Lily, ela era atrevida. E não se importava em esconder isso. Eu apenas sorri.

- Ele vai ter a chance de te chamar de mentirosa e argumentar quando eu chama-lo para resolver a demissão dele.

- Demissão? - Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você acha que eu deveria manter entre os meus funcionários uma pessoa que faz o que ele fez com a senhora? O que você esperava quando veio aqui? - Perguntei curioso.

- Que você me transferisse para trabalhar pra outra pessoa.- Ela disse apenas dando os ombros.

- E deixa-lo fazer isso com outra funcionária que pode não ter tanta postura quanto você e termine cedendo ou que não se comporte com tanta dignidade e resolva logo processar a empresa?- Perguntei pra ela.

- Eu realmente não tinha pensado em tudo isso ainda. Eu estou feliz que o senhor seja um homem decente como eu já imaginava que fosse. Mas, posso fazer uma pergunta senhor?

- Claro. Eu só não garanto que possa responder.

- O senhor acreditou em mim tão rapidamente em mim que eu estou errada em pensar que você já sabe mais sobre ele do que eu?- Ela perguntou desafiadoramente e eu apenas ri. Ela e Lily definitivamente se dariam muito bem.

-Senhorita Vance, você pode tirar o resto do dia de folga e voltar amanhã, não se preocupe que a situação já estará resolvida.

- Obrigada senhor Potter - Ela disse sorrindo e saiu pela sala. Agora eu tinha uma demissão a tratar. Droga.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu olhei no relógio e já era oito e quarenta quando finalmente terminei a prova. Corri pra entregar e pude ver um olhar de descrença do professor seguido por um sorriso maldoso. Mesmo que eu só tenha tido aulas por um mês eu já detestava o professor Stifler. Ele se acha um máximo,menospreza todos os seus alunos e espera que ninguém consiga ir bem em nenhuma de suas provas. Ele também esperava que nenhum dos alunos deixasse esta sala antes das dez horas da noite pelo que ouvi falar. E tem certeza absoluta que eu fui mal nesta prova e se diverte com isso. Ele é um imbecil. Mas, segundo James professores imbecis estão espalhados por ai tanto quanto professores bons. Eu acho que ele esta errado. Stifler é o único professor imbecil que eu tenho então pelo menos durante esse semestre professores bons ainda são maioria. E eu vou rezar para permanecer desta maneira.

Quando finalmente estacionei meu carro na frente do prédio do Remus eram nove horas da noite. Peguei o vinho que comprei pra tentar me redimir e subi correndo.

- Lily -Liz me disse sorridente sem aparentar estar incomodada com meu atraso.

- Me desculpe Liz eu vim o mais rápido possível.

- Não se preocupe querida, James disse que você estava fazendo uma prova. Todos nós sabemos exatamente como é isso.

- Bom, eu nunca cometi o disparate de me matricular em nenhuma turma numa sexta feira a noite. - Sirius disse rindo quando cheguei na sala.

- Boa noite também Sirius. Como tem passado? - Perguntei enquanto ia em direção de James e o abraçava. - Olá meu amor. Bom te ver.

- Boa noite meu bem. Como foi sua prova? - Ele perguntou parecendo extremamente cansado.

- Foi boa- Disse dando de ombros. Isso é uma das coisas que eu amo em James por mais que ele não concorde com minhas escolhas ele as respeita. E por mais que ele se incomode com meu atraso ele está acima de tudo preocupado comigo. - Seu dia que parece que não foi nada bem.

- Não foi mesmo. Tive que demitir um funcionário ontem e ele tem dado um pouco de trabalho. - Ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Nada de assuntos ruins esta noite. Eles estão proibidos. - Liz disse sorrindo exageradamente e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra James. Ele rolou os olhos sorrindo e disse que ela estava agindo assim a noite toda. - Isso inclui demissões e provas. Assuntos terríveis estes. Que tal jantarmos?

- Eu já estou tão cheio com todos estes petiscos que você serviu enquanto a atrasilda não chegava.. - Sirius disse rindo.

- Você tem sempre espaço Black não tente nos enganar. E não se comporte como se você não tivesse chegado a apenas vinte minutos. - Remus dise rindo e eu sorri vitoriosa em direção ao Sirius.

O jantar estava correndo muito bem e eu fiquei feliz por ter conseguido vir. Eu precisava apenas de um pouco de diversão.

-Então. - Liz disse enquanto puxava um Remus bem sorridente pra se levantar também.

- Finalmente vocês vão dizer porque estão se comportado como dois retardados? - Sirius fingiu estar aliviado.

- Cale a boca. - Liz disse sem parar de sorrir e eu comecei a ficar preocupada. - Gostaria de avisar que em seis meses seremos pais.

- O que? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Como assim em seis meses? - Sirius perguntou surpreso. - Você não deveria esperar mais um pouco?

- Nós já descobrimos isso a um pouco de tempo mas vocês vão entender porque resolvemos contar só agora- Remus disse dando os ombros.

- Parabéns papais. Estou muito feliz por vocês. - Fui a primeira a me pronunciar enquanto os abraçava.

- James e Sirius, vocês estão meio devagar então podem só seguir o exemplo da madrinha do meu bebê mais velho e me desejarem parabéns?

- Madrinha? - Perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

- Claro. Queremos você e James como padrinhos.

- Ei e eu? - Sirius perguntou fingindo estar bravo.

- Você será o padrinho do outro dos meu bebês.

- O que? - James perguntou de novo e eu tava começando a ficar preocupada com meu namorado.

- São gêmeos. - Liz disse enquanto tentava engolir as orelhas com um sorriso. Uau. Dois?

- Parabéns Liz. - Sirius disse finalmente então eu resolvi que James precisava de algum tipo de ajuda e fui puxa-lo.

- Parabéns pessoal - James finalmente disse e eu respirei aliviada.

Ficamos na casa do Remus até as dez e eu e James resolvemos passar na minha doceria preferida pra pegar alguns doces antes de eu ir pra casa do papai.

- Uau. Duas crianças? Eu entraria em pânico. - Eu disse enquanto esperávamos os doces. Tivemos que vir em dois carros ja que fomos separados para casa do Remus.

- Eles estão felizes. - James disse dando os ombros. Mas, ele parecia distante desde o momento que o casal anunciou as novidades.\\

**Narrado por James Potter**

Passei um final de semana ótimo com Lily. Todos os momentos com Lily eram ótimos. Por isso que eu lamentava eles estarem se tornando cada vez menores. Mas, hoje é segunda feira e eu consegui autorização pra almoçar com ela. No restaurante do campus mas pelo menos teremos um tempo juntos em um dia de semana. No final da manhã minha secretária pediu pra falar comigo e entrou um pouco acanhada na sala.

- Algum problema Annelise?

- Senhor Potter, eu preciso de cinco minutinhos.

- Claro. Pode entrar.

- Bom, como você é meu chefe eu acho que o senhor tem direito de saber que eu estou grávida. - Ela disse rápido e prendendo um sorriso. Outra grávida?

- Senhor Potter? - Ela perguntou quando eu não disse nada.

- Oh. Parabéns. - Eu disse desperto. - Teremos que procurar alguém pra te substituir quando chegar sua licença maternidade. De preferência um pouco antes pra você ter tempo de treina-la.

- Obrigada senhor Potter. Agora estou saindo pra almoçar tudo bem?

- Claro claro. Uma futura mamãe tem que tomar cuidado com a alimentação. - Eu disse enfim sorrindo e ela correspondeu com um sorriso muito maior. Acho que esse negócio de gravidez deve ter como efeito colateral sorrisos incontroláveis.

Encontrei com Lily na hora do almoço no campus e me senti totalmente fora do contexto. Mesmo tendo tirado o terno a maioria dos estudantes estavam bem mais a vontade. Encontrei Lily sentada em uma mesa no canto com uma blusa vermelha xadrez e os cabelos todos presos com uma caneta enquanto riscava um pedaço de guardanapo muito concentrada.

-Lily?

- Meu bem. - Ela disse sorrindo e levantou pra me abraçar e me beijar. - Vamos pedir?

- Devíamos fazer mais isso. - Lily comentou depois que o almoço chegou. - Algumas refeições durante a semana fariam eu ficar com menos saudades de você.

- Claro, embora pudessemos procurar restaurantes próximos ao campus, mas fora dele. - Eu disse provocando. Ela apenas riu e olhou em volta.

- Não se preocupe ninguém está prestando atenção em você. Você não é o sol e o mundo não gira ao seu redor. - Lily respondeu atrevida.

-Potter? - Quando levantei a cabeça encontrei com Emeline Vance olhando bastate curiosa em minha direção. Ela também parecia meio fora do contexto com uma blusa branca de seda e uma calça de tecido cinza.

- Olá Vance. Que coincidência. - Eu disse e vi Lily fazer uma careta confusa. - Deixe eu apresentar. Esta é Lily Evans minha namorada. Lily, esta é Emeline Vance estagiária do escritório.

- É um prazer senhorita Vance. - E eu nunca ouvi Lily soar tão formal na minha vida. Emeline tentava esconder um sorriso curioso enquanto encarava Lily.

- Pode me chamar de Emeline.

- Certo. - Lily disse e pareceu incomodada o que foi completamente estranho.

- Potter, sem querer abusar mas, você quando terminar vai voltar pro escritório?

- É o que eu pretendo. - Disse confuso enquanto sentia Lily tensa do meu lado.

- Você poderia me dar uma carona?

- Claro. - ela disse que ia esperar do lado de fora do restaurante e se despediu.

- Então, Emeline é sua estagiária? - Lily perguntou sem olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Ela é estagiária do escritório. Ela na verdade não responde diretamente em mim. A funcionária que sofreu o assédio foi ela.

- Oh.-Eu tinha contado a história pra ela e ela pareceu bastante orgulhosa da forma como eu me posicionei nesta questão. - Eu estive pensando em assistir um filme. O que você acha amanhã de noite? - Ela disse mudando de assunto e com uma muito agradável surpresa.

- Terça feira? Lily Evans está me chamando pra sair no meio de uma semana? Nenhuma prova, projeto, teste ou qualquer outra coisa muito importante no caminho? - Eu disse provocando.

- Bom, se você não quer. - ela começou mas, eu interrompi.

- Feito. Te pego no às oito horas - eu respondi e ela começou a rir.

**Por que eu tinha alguma dúvida de que fic ganharia a votação? xD**

**Estou pensando aqui em mais alguns capítulos espero que tenham gostado da minha volta tardia. Deixem reviews? **


	5. Primeira briga

**Narrado Lily Evans**

- Hey James, você também recebeu uma ligação muito estranha da Melissa hoje? - Perguntei assim que entrei no carro do James para irmos ao cinema.

- Recebi. Você vai amanhã?

- Pro jantar na casa do papai? Bom, se eu não for o dormitório de Hogwarts vai ser invadido por uma Mel muito brava que vai me picar e servir como sobremesa amanhã mesmo. Pelo menos estas foram as palavras gentis da sua querida irmã. Eu preferi interpretar que ela me acha doce e gostosa suficiente para ser servida como sobremesa.

- Urgh, ela deve ta com tpm. Ela me disse que se eu ousasse não ser o irritante pontual amanhã e não chegasse arrastando a _ruiva não tão pontual _na hora exata ela serviria meu fígado ao alho e óleo no jantar.

- Então é melhor chegarmos juntos e na hora. Acho que meu pai e a pequena Lucy não vão apreciar o cardápio se fizermos diferente das ordens da sua irmã ditadora. - Eu disse sorrindo e James concordou. - por mais doce que eu possa ser.

- Então, como foi seu dia?

-Agradável. Geralmente é assim quando não tenho que encontrar com o professor Stifler.

- Você devia tentar relevar qualquer coisa que venha dele. Você tá se estressando a toa.

- Tom disse que eu to levando pro campo pessoal desnecessariamente porque aquele imbecil é desagradável com todo mundo não particularmente comigo. Mas, eu to começando a achar que ele tem algum tipo de marcação especial comigo.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Ele sempre faz com o que eu me sinta um pouco estúpida.

- Você? Estúpida?

- Pois é. E eu acho que o fato de eu ser a única garota nesta turma piora um pouco as coisas. Ele ainda deu a entender que eu era muito pedante por ser só uma reles caloura e ter me matriculado numa disciplina extra deste nível.

- Bom, eu acho que o jeito é provar que você pode dar conta então. - James disse mas parecia tão incomodado com esta situação quanto eu.

- Eu sabia que você diria isso. Era o que eu pensava também. Mas, to começando a pensar que nunca vou ser capaz de provar isso. Ele sempre vai dar um jeito de me diminuir de alguma forma e isso me irrita muito.

- Me irrita também pensar que alguém não esta te tratando bem mas, é o tipo de situação que você vai encontrar mais de uma vez na vida e é preciso se acostumar.

- Não. Por favor não venha com esses conselhos de homem mais velho e mais sábio e só me ajude a blasfemar contra aquele imbecil. - Eu provoquei James segurando um riso.

- Desculpe. É difícil não parecer tão sábio o tempo todo, é uma coisa que vem de dentro. - James disse rindo. - Mas, deixe aquele pedante, infeliz e estúpido professor de lado e vamos nos divertir um pouco.

- Ótima idéia. - Eu disse quando reparei que já estávamos chegando ao cinema.

- E seu dia como foi?

- Finalmente consegui me livrar de todo o problema Jackson. - Ele comentou feliz e eu sorri em resposta. - Emeline ficou bastante aliviada.

- Compreensível. - Eu disse apenas não querendo permanecer no assunto Emeline. Ela era uma garota bonita, elegante, mais velha e que trabalhava com meu namorado. Apenas isso. E ela também era a responsável por aquilo que eu diagnostiquei como ciúmes. Eu não estava acostumada a sentir ciúmes e não sabia agir com relação a isso. Então eu resolvi a fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Muito maduro da minha parte eu sei.

- Lily? Alguém ai? - James perguntou olhando pra mim e arqueando a sobrancelha. Só agora reparei que já estávamos no estacionamento e James olhava curioso pra mim.

- Desculpe eu acho que me distrai um pouco.

Quando entramos eu tive que piscar algumas vezes porque achava que estava começando a ter alucinações.

- Isso só pode ser pegadinha.

- O que houve? - James questionou preocupado.

- Professor Stifler. - Eu disse e James virou na direção que eu estava olhando.

- O senhor com a camisa azul que está com a senhora de vestido verde?

- Não o homem com uma camiseta do star treck e sozinho. - _óbvio._ Eu constatei com um certo prazer culpado. Eu não queria desejar mal a ele, só não conseguia desejar o bem.

- Ele é mais novo do que eu imaginei. - James disse prestando atenção.

- Bem eu nunca parei pra pensar na idade dele mas, deve ser algo em torno de trinta e cinco eu acho.

Eu queria entrar na sala do cinema sem ser percebida por ele mas, infelizmente não foi possível.

- Senhorita Evans. - Ele disse enquanto eu passava. Eu levantei os ombros rápido e James arqueou a sobrancelha curioso.

-Boa noite Professor Stifler. - Eu cumprimentei reconhecendo sua presença e me apressei para dentro.

- Ele sabe seu nome. - Cochichou James quando nos distanciamos.

- Acredite, isso definitivamente não é uma coisa boa. Ele tá sempre usando senhorita Evans para me perguntar algo e nunca gosta da minha resposta. Vamos ver esse filme e fingir que esse encontro não aconteceu por favor? -Eu perguntei fazendo manha e James apenas sorriu e me beijou.

- Ele pareceu bem normal quando falou com você.

- Ele só falou meu nome, ele não vem com um atestado de maluco pendurado no pescoço.- Eu terminei enquanto beijava ele pra indicar que o assunto estava encerrado.

**Narrado por Melissa Evans**

- Meus pais chegaram. - Eu disse pra John quando entrei no quarto.

- Já estou terminando e vou encontrar com vocês na sala.

- Certo. Não demore.

Quando voltei Lucy estava dando um relatório detalhado de como tinha sido a semana no colégio. A campainha tocou mas antes que eu pudesse atender Lucy correu em direção a porta.

- Lily - Luci gritou e pulou no colo de Lucy.

- E ai pequena. Como estão as coisas?

- Muito boas. Mamãe tem uma surpresa. - Ela disse brilhando. Já havíamos contado pra Lucy mas, ela prometeu não contar pra ninguém enquanto não disséssemos que podia. Ela estava doida para tagarelar por ai mas ia manter a promessa.

- Mesmo? - Lily questionou enquanto me olhava curiosa e eu desviei o olhar.

- E vai continuar assim até o final do jantar.

- O que tem o final do jantar? - John perguntou entrando na sala.

- É aparentemente até quando Mel acha que vai conseguir guardar um segredo. - James disse provocando.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? Que eu não consigo guardar um segredo? Quer apostar irmãozinho? Eu posso deixar pra contar mês que vem se eu quiser.

- Não você não pode. - Mamãe disse me cortando. - Agora que eu realmente sei que existe algo pra ser contado você vai me contar mocinha. - Ela completou fingindo uma carranca.

- Mel por que não dizemos logo? Eu estou doido pra contar. - John disse sorrindo mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por mim. Porque sabia que eu estava me corroendo pra dividir isto com todos eles de uma vez.

- Certo. Só por você meu marido lindo. - Eu comentei sorrindo e James murmurou um acredite quem quiser.

- Bom família querida, gostaríamos dividir uma novidade com vocês. O mundo vai ganhar um novo Evans.

- O que? - James perguntou alto e eu tenho certeza que pude escutar Lily dizer algo como: _vai começar de novo_. Mas, antes que eu pudesse entender Lily estava abraçando o pai, Lucy pulava sem parar e mamãe me apertava enquanto derramava pequenas lágrimas.

- Oh Mel eu estou tão feliz. - Lily me disse enquanto me abraçava.

Mas, James ainda estava em pé na mesma posição parecendo não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- James eu posso saber o que está acontecendo com você? - perguntei finalmente

- Isso parece uma epidemia. Todas as mulheres ao meu redor estão ficando grávidas de uma hora para outra? - Ele disse sem ao menos prestar atenção no que estava falando. E então eu senti minha boca escancarar e meus olhos arregalarem e virei pra Lily na mesma hora. Pelo canto dos olhos pude ver que os meus gestos foram imitado pelos meus pais e John que além de chocado parecia estar ficando bem nervoso. James parece que acordou do torpor e finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo porque arregalou os olhos e se apressou a explicar. - Não não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Lily nem mesmo _poderia _estar grávida. - Ele disse enrolado e eu pude ver Lily ficando vermelha e John bastante satisfeito com isso.

- Cala a boca James. - Lily resolveu interferir. - Liz está grávida também. De gêmeos aliás. - Lily respondeu parecendo chocada com essa informação em particular.

- E minha secretária no escritório também. - James completou por fim.

- E eu também. - disse sorridente

- E ai estão os sorrisos descontrolados. - James disse revirando os olhos. - É efeito colateral da gravidez?

- É efeito colateral da felicidade irmãozinho querido. - Eu respondi apenas.

- Oh eu quero que seja uma menininha - Lucy resolveu dizer, ela não parecia estar prestando atenção na pequena comoção que tinha tido na sala até aquele momento.

- A mas ia ser bom ser um menininho também. - Lily emendou enquanto puxava Lucy para o colo. - Eu já tenho Petúnia e você de irmãs meninas. - Ela disse enchendo Lucy de beijos e ela ria bastante.

- Vamos jantar agora? Esta passando da hora da dona Mel aqui se alimentar. - Meu marido super protetor resolveu interferir. Ele sempre foi muito cuidadoso mas, nas últimas vinte e quatro horas desde que eu soube da novidade ele parecia ainda mais fofo que o normal.

- Sim sim. Você está certo meu rapaz. - Meu pai completou olhando preocupado. - Você tem que se alimentar melhor agora querida.

- Vocês falam como se eu não fosse uma médica e não soubesse exatamente de tudo isso.

**Narrado por Lily**

James tinha ficado estranho de novo e agora eu tenho certeza que essa história de bebês tem boa parte de responsabilidade nisso. E desde quarta feira eu tenho pensado nisso. Será que é isso que James quer agora na vida dele? Filhos. E está se arrependendo de ter arrumado uma namorada que está definitivamente em uma fase completamente diferente de vida. Eu sei que não é um bom momento para eu estar inserindo novas preocupações. Já me bastava o ciúmes. Emeline provavelmente esta numa fase de vida muito mais parecida com a de James do que eu.

Eu sempre me preocupei com a diferença de idade entre nós.

- Lily? Lily Evans- Tom estava estralando os dedos na minha frente.

- Oi. Que foi?

- Você estava ai viajando como você fez o dia todo. - Ele disse enquanto rolava os olhos. - E temos que terminar esse suco porque eu tenho certeza que você não quer chegar atrasada na aula do Professor Stifler. - Ele terminou caçoando de mim.

- Não mesmo. Eu não quero que ele finalmente tenha motivos pra pegar no meu pé.

- Você quer dizer fora ter entregado a prova tão cedo na sexta passada? Diabos Evans que loucura foi aquela?

- Eu tinha terminado eu entreguei.

- Terminado? Eu entreguei aquela maldita as dez da noite e ainda deixei uma questão inteira em branco. E tenho certeza que escrevi um monte de besteira.

- Bom eu fiz o que pude fazer e passar mais duas horas dentro de sala de aula olhando pra prova não faria diferença nenhuma. - Resolvi concluir dando de ombros. - E não queria escrever um monte de besteira.

- Que seja Evans, ouvi dizer que ele gosta de corrigir rápido as provas porque ele mal pode esperar para torturar todos alunos dele. - Tom pareceu um pouco mais pálido. Ele gostava de me torturar mas, também detestava nosso professor querido.

Quando entramos na sala todos estavam mais quietos que o normal e o professor não tinha chegado ainda. Nos juntamos aquele grupo de mudos e achamos melhor não quebrar a concentração de ninguém. Nada a ver com a nossa inaptidão de falar sobre qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Boa noite. - o professor disse quando entrou na turma e eu olhei confusa pro Tom, embora ele não parecesse perceber nada ao seu redor. Eu tenho certeza que foi a primeira vez que o professor Stifler disse boa noite até hoje. - Prova surpresa turma. - Ele completou apenas e começou a entregar uma nova rodada de provas. Todos ficaram ainda mais nervosos do que estavam e eu só queria mandar uma mensagem pra James dizendo que ele não deveria me esperar para jantar. Mas, não tive tempo de fazer isso antes da prova finalmente chegar em mim.

**Narrado pro James Potter**

Já eram por volta de nove horas e eu continuava esperando Lily perto dos dormitórios de Hogwarts. Quer dizer que desculpa ela poderia ter? A aula dela deveria ter sido encerrado há pelo menos uma hora e meia e ela tinha feito prova há apenas uma semana. Não tinha motivos para esse atraso todo, eu já devia ter ligado cerca de vinte vezes e todas as ligações foram encaminhadas para a caixa de mensagens. Estava do lado de fora do carro ja pensando em ir embora quando escutei alguém me chamando.

- James? - Chamou a voz que vinha correndo em minha direção. Só quando chegou mais próximo pude ver que se tratava de Emeline. - Eu vi seu carro de longe e imaginei que podia ser você. - Ela comentou sorrindo.

- Olá Emeline. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. É sexta feira. - Ela comentou como se isso explicasse tudo. Eu apenas arqueei a sobrancelha.- Sexta de noite. Dia de sair, beber e comemorar a vida. Tem alguma coisa melhor do que sexta feira a noite? - Ela respondeu minha pergunta muda. - E você está esperando Lily?

- Hum. É. - Respondi incomodado. Eu não queria admitir pra uma funcionária que eu o rei da pontualidade estava esperando há quase uma hora a namorada.

- E ela está fazendo você esperar? - Ela perguntou divertida. Eu apenas revirei os olhos. - Ela é muito bonita. - Emeline comentou enquanto se encostava no carro do meu lado.

- Sim ela é. - Eu disse suspirando.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Perguntar você pode.

- Mas você não garante responder. - Ela completou sorridente. - Quantos anos ela tem? - E eu comecei a rir. Esta não era exatamente a pergunta que eu estava esperando.

- Dezoito. - Respondi ainda sorrindo.

- Ela parece bem novinha mesmo. Embora vocês formem um casal bonito eu tenho que admitir que fiquei bastante surpresa quando você falou que ela era sua namorada. Eu cheguei a pensar que ela poderia ser sua irmã caçula. - Ai de repente ela parou sem graça. - Estou falando demais não é mesmo?

- Tudo bem. - Eu comentei. Já estava ficando louco de esperar. Pelo menos agora eu tinha companhia.

- Então, como vocês se conheceram?

- Minha irmã nos apresentou. - Eu disse apenas.

- Sua irmã caçula? - Ela perguntou segurando o riso.

- Eu só tenho uma irmã mais velha. - Eu ri.

- E como sua irmã conheceu ela?

- Você é bem curiosa.

- Me desculpe. - Ela respondeu sem graça.

- Tudo bem. - Eu comentei rindo. - Elas eram vizinhas, minha sobrinha adora Lily. E hoje o pai da Lily está casado com minha irmã.

- Mesmo? Isso te torna o que? Cunhado do seu sogro? - Ela perguntou surpresa. - Não que eu esteja julgando mas isso é _diferente_.

- Espere o melhor, minha irmã está grávida do meu segundo sobrinho. Que vai ser irmão da minha namorada.

- Uooou. - Então ela começou a rir e eu acompanhei.

- James? - Lily finalmente apareceu. Ela olhava pra mim e Emeline como se nunca tivesse nos visto antes. Eu não resisti e olhei no relógio. Nove e vinte. Uma hora e vinte de espera. Olhei pra Lily de novo e vi que ela estava com a mochila nas costas e parecia ofegante.

- Olá Lily. - Emeline cumprimentou tranquila e sorridente. - Estava fazendo um pouco de companhia a James enquanto ele estava te esperando.

- Certo. Obrigada. - ela respondeu forçando um sorriso e olhou pra mim. - Eu só sai da sala agora. Prova surpresa. - Lily terminou e aparentou muito cansaço.

- Ele definitivamente é um imbecil. - Eu acabei dizendo e ela solto um sorriso fraco e forçado enquanto se aproximava.

- Hum. Eu estou indo. Te vejo segunda no escritório James. Xau Lily.

- Xau.

- E então com muita fome? - ela perguntou parecendo culpada.

- Agora que você perguntou estou. Eu estava muito ocupado estando bravo antes.

- Você não parecia muito bravo quando eu cheguei aqui. - Ela disse me acusando.

- Como assim?

- Você estava aqui todo amigável com Emeline. - Ela respondeu ressentida. - Eu pensava que chegaria aqui e você gritaria comigo antes de eu ter a chance de me explicar.

- Você queria que eu gritasse com você? - Perguntei surpreso. - Eu não costumo gritar. Principalmente com você e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. - Ela disse tensa. - Mas, eu esperava que você fosse ficar preocupado com meu atraso. Eu não tive tempo de enviar uma mensagem antes da maldita prova surpresa começar. E ela estava ainda mais complicada que a última. Mas, você não tinha como saber e eu não atendi seus telefonemas, eu pensei só que você estaria por aí procurando por mim nos hospitais.

- Você queria que eu estivesse me desesperado enquanto você fazia prova?

- Não se trata do que eu queria. - Ela disse parecendo nem mesmo pensar no que estava falando. - Só que aquele imbecil está lá de novo atrapalhando minha vida e me deixando nervosa e chego aqui porque estava preocupada com o que você estaria pensando e você estava conversando com Emeline.

- Bem, eu já estou me acostumando a esperar por você né Lily. - Eu respondi duro. Eu nem ao menos estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer mas, parecia que ela estava me acusando de algo.- E você preferia que eu estivesse apenas aqui parado remoendo minha raiva enquanto esperava você?

- Sim. - Ela respondeu nervosa e eu arregalei os olhos em resposta. - Eu preferia sim. Eu preferia que você estivesse nisso comigo.

- Nisso? O que é nisso?

- Neste momento comigo. Este momento da minha vida. Universidade. Trabalhos. Falta de tempo. Restaurantes universitários. E mais importante nada de bebês.

- O que? - E minha mente começou a trabalhar rapidamente e eu não gostava nem um pouco do que eu estava entendendo.

- Você e eu. Você vai me deixar louca.

- Eu vou deixar você louca? - Eu perguntei ficando muito bravo. - Eu estou aqui há uma hora e vinte minutos te esperando. Eu tenho feito minha agenda em função da sua. Suas necessidades quanto aos estudos vindo sempre na frente. Eu vim comer neste maldito restaurante universitário. E o que por Deus bebês tem relação com tudo isso?

- Não sei me diga você. - Ela disse alto. - Eu preciso de um banho. - Lily resolveu e virou pra ir embora.

- Isso é sério? Depois de tudo isso você só vai virar e ir embora?

- É exatamente o que vou fazer Potter. - Ela disse e foi embora. E eu resolvi que não iria atrás dela até entender o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer.

**Respostas de reviews.**

**Não se acostumem com esta velocidade eu não posso prometer nada. Mas, o capítulo anterior foi pra me reacostumar com fics e eu senti que faltou um monte de informação sobre o que viria daqui pra frente. E não se preocupem com esta pequena briga. No final sabem o que dizem né? O melhor da briga é a reconciliação. Beijos.**

**PS: Alguém poderia corrigir meus capítulos pra mim? Eu to mesmo sem tempo e isso só faz atrasar mais ainda minhas postagens.**

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: Mais focada no romance. Certeza. Eu acho que o capítulo teve um monte de falhas mas, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic.**

**Luna Eyelesbarrow: Mais capítulos então já que existem leitoras tão fofas e educadas xD**

**Maga do 4: Foi rápido o suficiente? Espero que sim. Mas, não va se acostumando com isso. Nossa história com romance ideal é mesmo longa hein? hehehe Fico feliz em te "ver" por aqui ainda moça.**

**Ninha Souma: Não tenha medo. Eles são James e Lily eles vão resolver os problemas deles. xD E quanto a Emeline ela vai ganhar um pouco de espaço na fic porque eu acho que é natural ter ciúmes do que não se conhece. Espero que você não fique muito chateada com a forma que eu terminei este capítulo mas, prometo tentar fazer o próximo valer isso.**

**Maria Marauders Fernandes Obrigada moça. Faz bem ler reviews também.**

**DanyC Voltei voltei. Espere sentada por favor. Não prometo ser tão rápida sempre mas farei o melhor pra concluir logo.**

**CuteGirl Bom vamos começar admitindo que eu concordo com você. Eu não gostei do último capítulo. Mas depois de perceber a dificuldade que eu estava tendo pra voltar a escrever fics percebi que se eu não postasse algo logo eu simplesmente não voltaria nunca. Por isso decidi continuar e torcer pra ir melhorando com o tempo. Espero realmente conseguir isso mas, caso o contrário estou contando com leitoras como você pra apontarem os problemas de forma tão objetiva e delicada. Eu tenho que admitir que se você não tivesse sido tão fofa na hora de reclamar eu poderia ter desistido de tudo. Você leu todas mesmo? O que você achou da fic Rose/ Scorpius? Eu gosto dela mas, a impressão que eu tenho é que não foi muito aceita por isso desisti de dar continuidade dela. Enfim, vou focar em tentar fazer romance ideal parecer decente no momento.**


	6. Primeira reconciliação

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Quando finalmente terminei meu banho, decidi que precisava conversar com alguém. Mas a pergunta era: com quem? Não podia ser com James, ou Sirius, ou mesmo com Tom, Scott ou Matt. Já se aproximava das dez horas da noite quando decidi para quem ligar.  
-Lily?  
- Olá Mel. Desculpe por ligar tão tarde, mas eu não sabia pra quem ligar. Por que eu não tenho mais amigas mulheres? – Perguntei confusa para mim mesma, e ouvi a risada de Melissa.  
- Eu aposto que James se pergunta isso o tempo todo.  
- James?  
- É Lily, James seu namorado, que por acaso é meu irmão também. Por mais que ele se esforce em compreender essa sua facilidade em fazer amigos homens, eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria que você fizesse algumas amigas. - Ela comentou divertida, e então eu comecei a pensar sobre isso isso. Realmente eu tinha muitos amigos, e estava sempre pra cima e pra baixo com eles. Então por que eu tinha ficado tão irritada quando vi James com Emeline? Eles estavam apenas conversando.  
- Lils? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Melissa perguntou preocupada, e deixando ela de lado, continuei com meus pensamentos: Tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Quero dizer, eu tinha feito uma prova em que não havia ido tão mal, na verdade eu tinha certeza que tinha ido bem. Eu tinha me atrasado pra um encontro com James, mas ele entendeu que a culpa não era minha e sim do meu professor imbecil. Eu tinha reclamado com James mas, por que? Ele tem sido extremamente compreensivo e, aparentemente, a única que estava ficando encucada com os bebês, era eu. Acho que eu passei tanto tempo esperando que algo desse errado por causa da nossa diferença de idade que tinha finalmente decidido agir como uma criança. - Lils?  
- Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Obrigada pela ajuda Mel.  
- Espera um pouco Lily. Que ajuda?  
- Tchau Melissa, estou com pressa! Outra hora eu explico! Amo você madrasta querida. - Desliguei o telefone antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa.  
Desliguei o telefone percebendo que eu tinha feito um show particularmente ridículo, e zombei de todas as vezes que alguém tinha me chamado de gênio. Pra alguém com o meu QI eu tinha sido especialmente estúpida esta noite.  
Arrumei-me apressada e fui comprar uma pizza. Isso, pizza. Quando finalmente estava munida de material de chantagem, dirigi pra um lugar em que estive poucas vezes.  
Enquanto esperava na porta do apartamento senti um frio na barriga.  
- Lily? - James perguntou surpreso quando abriu a porta.  
- Ainda está com fome? - Perguntei nervosa e ele apenas sorriu. Depois de ter me comportado como uma idiota ele apenas ri? Eu não posso deixar esse cara escapar nunca!  
- Eu nunca tive uma entregadora tão bonita na minha porta antes, sabe? - Ele disse enquanto eu entrava.  
- Ainda bem. Desde que eu descobri que posso ser uma garota ciumenta, esse tipo de informação pode ser bem reconfortante.  
- Ciumenta? - James perguntou confuso.  
- Sério, James?  
- Sério o que?- ele perguntou sem entender e eu tive que rir.  
- Bom o que você pensou que fosse o meu pequeno surto?  
- Se eu for bem sincero, a única coisa que eu entendi é que você preferia estar saindo com um universitário que almoçaria com você todos os dias. Na verdade, eu tenho gasto toda minha concentração tentando entender a coisa dos bebês. - ele disse confuso.  
- Certo. Por mais que eu deteste isso, acho que está na hora de uma D.R. - Falei fazendo uma careta, e ele me puxou para o sofá.  
- Pelo menos você trouxe pizza. - ele comentou sorrindo  
- Então, por onde você quer começar?  
- Pelos bebês, com certeza. - Ele disse sério, e eu me perguntei se era natural estar rindo tanto num momento como esse.  
- Se meu pai escutar você falando isso, você estará em sérios problemas, Potter. - Eu comentei tentando ficar séria e ele apenas rolou os olhos.  
- Pare de me enrolar.  
- Bom essa parte é totalmente sua culpa. Lembra no dia que Liz comentou da gravidez? - ele maneou a cabeça e eu continuei. - Você ficou todo distante e pensativo, e eu não entendi. Mas, quando Melissa comentou da gravidez você ficou novamente estranho. Então a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é que você queria filhos e estava arrependido de estar comigo.  
James ficou me olhando como se eu estivesse louca e começou a gargalhar. Sério, gargalhar.  
- Primeiro vamos começar tirando dessa sua cabecinha linda e confusa esse absurdo de eu estar arrependido de estar com você. Eu amo você! E bom, eu quero ter filhos. Mas com certeza não será agora. Eu tenho que admitir que todas essas mulheres grávidas me fizeram pensar no assunto, mas eu simplesmente vi que não é o momento. Eu só fiquei meio surpreso que Remus e Liz demoraram tanto a dizer. Acho que eles se comportaram tão bem na vez que Liz perdeu o bebê, e eu acabei me esquecendo como eles devem ter sofrido. E você já parou pra pensar que o filho da Mel é seu irmão e meu sobrinho ao mesmo tempo? E que ele vai ser tio dos nossos filhos e primo deles?  
Ele disse e então voltamos a rir. Rir muito. E me passou pela cabeça que discutir relacionamento poderia não ser tão ruim.  
- E que história é essa de ciúmes? - Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
- Hum certo. Isso. Emeline. - Eu disse e James não conseguiu esconder um sorriso e me incentivou a continuar. - É só que ela é bem bonita, e mais velha. E eu acho que fiquei com ciúmes quando imaginei que ela te vê todos dias. Mais do que eu, inclusive. E você quer parar de sorrir, por favor? - Eu disse sentindo um bico se formando em meus lábios. James me abraçou e me beijou.  
- Desculpe, mas eu estou tão acostumado a sentir ciúmes de você, que ver a situação contrária é um pouco divertido.  
- Bom, eu não acho. - Eu resmunguei manhosa. - Me desculpe por aquilo, James. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu não estava sendo eu mesma, eu agi como uma criança.  
- Tudo bem. Mas, eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou com você nisso. - James disse me olhando nos olhos, e eu o beijei. - Seja lá o isso for. Ou coisa de agentes secretos, ou universidade.  
- Eu sei. Você tem sido um namorado perfeito. – Falei sorrindo enquanto puxava um pedaço de pizza. James me imitou, e ficamos em silêncio um tempo até que eu voltei a falar - Sabe o que eu estou pensando agora?  
- Infelizmente não meu bem, eu adoraria saber o que você pensa. - Ele comentou rindo de canto e eu rolei os olhos.  
- É a primeira vez que eu estou no seu apartamento, só eu e você. - Eu continuei tranquila e James arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em resposta. - Você nunca me chama pra vir aqui. - completei arqueando a minhas em resposta.  
- Bom, não temos muito o que fazer por aqui. Eu só... - James começou a corar. - Enfim, você está aqui agora. O que você quer fazer? - ele perguntou dando os ombros enquanto limpava os dedos em um guardanapo.  
- Bom, a gente podia namorar um pouco que tal? - Perguntei enquanto sentava no colo dele e encostava meu rosto no dele.  
- Huuuuuuum. Deixa eu pensar. - Ele fingiu considerar minha idéia e eu beijei ele. Envolvi minhas mãos em seu pescoço enquanto distribuía beijos por sua bochecha e orelhas, quando ele se tencionou sobre mim.  
- O que foi? - Perguntei olhando nos olhos dele.  
- Eu preciso respirar um pouco. - Ele disse sem me olhar. Então eu movimentei sua cabeça para que seus olhos se encontrassem aos meus, incentivando-o a continuar. - Eu preciso respirar um pouco pra não fazer exatamente o que eu quero fazer.  
- Por que não faz?  
- O que?  
- Por que você não faz exatamente o que você quer fazer? - Eu disse tomando coragem sabe-se lá de onde. – É o que eu quero também.  
James continuou me olhando sério.  
- Você tem certeza? - eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça e voltei a beijar James.  
James então se levantou, me levando em seu colo até o quarto e sorrindo para mim. E enquanto eu olhava no fundo de seus olhos, eu soube que faria a coisa certa e que tudo ficaria bem, porque eu o amava demais e eu podia ver em cada pedacinho dele que ele sentia o mesmo por mim.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Faz dez minutos que acordei, e talvez eu devesse surpreender Lily com um café da manhã. Isso parece romântico. Eu sei que mesmo ela, sendo diferente de todas as outras garotas, gostaria de um gesto como esse, mas não há forças nesse mundo que me faça parar de olhar pra ela agora. Não enquanto eu vejo seus cabelos espalhados no meu travesseiro e seu rosto dormindo tranquilo. É a coisa mais fascinante que eu já tive o prazer de ver.  
- Pare de me olhar! Você vai me acordar assim. - Ela sussurou com um sorrisinho pequeno nos lábios e os olhos ainda fechados.  
- Como você sabe que eu estou te olhando?  
- Com esse bafo em cima de mim? Como eu não saberia? - Ela disse rindo enquanto abria os olhos e se espreguiçava. - Estou brincando. – Completou ela enquanto eu fingia uma carranca. - Você estava encarando James, eu podia sentir. Sua mãe não ensinou que não é educado encarar as pessoas?  
- É difícil lembrar da minha educação, enquanto eu vejo você assim tão linda.  
- Que horas são? - ela perguntou sorrindo e eu olhei o relógio em cima da cabeceira.  
- Onze horas. - respondi.  
- Oh meu Deus. - Ela disse num susto e sentou apressada na cama. O lençol escorregou por poucos segundos e ela logo o puxou de volta ficando levemente corada. Dei um sorriso, o qual ela respondeu com olhar, me desafiando a falar alguma coisa. Mas eu sabia a hora de permanecer calado. - Prometi à Mel que almoçaria com eles hoje, ela quer fazer alguma coisa com relação a compras mais tarde. Você vai comigo?  
- Almoçar, sim, mas fazer compras com a Melissa, nem pensar! - Respondi. Então ela continuou me olhando.  
- Não te ensinaram que é feio encarar?- Brinquei, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela apenas sorriu e olhou pra porta do banheiro e depois para o lençol que ela segurava em volta do corpo. Eu acabei rindo novamente.  
- Não tem nada ai que eu não tenha visto.  
- Eu só não estou acostumada ainda com esse tipo de situação.  
- Eu sei meu bem. E eu fico um pouquinho orgulhoso sobre isso. Não me chame de machista. Eu me sentiria orgulhoso sobre nossa noite mesmo se não fosse sua primeira vez. Eu amo você.  
- Eu também amo você. - Ela falou e depois fez uma cara séria e decidida e rumou nua em direção ao banheiro. Eu teria rido novamente se não tivesse muito concentrado observando outras coisas. Droga. Preciso de um banho também. E já que Lily está no melhor banheiro da casa, acho não tem problema se dividirmos ele.

**Narrado por Melissa Potter**  
Lily e James chegaram a apenas quinze minutos, e eu ainda não posso dizer no que eu ajudei Lils na noite passada, mas posso ver claramente o que mudou de ontem pra hoje no relacionamento deles. E eu tenho medo que assim que John chegar, ele veja isso também. Não que eu ache errado. Eles estão juntos à meses, se amam e são maiores de idade. Mas pai é pai, e eu penso em como tenho visto sua proteção com Lucy, e acho isso incrivelmente fofo.  
- Lucy, tem um filme em cartaz que eu acho que você vai gostar. Você quer ir comigo e James? - ouvi a voz da Lily perguntar. Minha filha respondeu com exclamações de euforia.  
- Posso mamãe? - Ela finalmente perguntou olhando pra mim.  
- Claro. - eu afirmei, pensando que algumas horas sozinha com meu marido não me fariam mal algum.  
Quando John chegou, o nervosismo de James era palpável, e minha maior vontade era tripudiar em cima de meu irmão caçula. Mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, perderia minha companhia de compras.  
Felizmente o almoço transcorreu tranquilo e eu, Lucy e Lily fomos as compras. Primeiro, compramos algumas roupas para Lucy. Por Deus como crianças cresciam tão rápido?  
-Lucy eu acho que esse vestido vai ficar lindo em você. - Eu disse enquanto mostrando um modelo para ela. Quando me virei, Lucy estava com um par de jeans e duas camisetas divertidas na mão. Olhei pra Lily e ela fez cara de desentendida e eu comecei a rir. Lily estava se transformando numa verdadeira irmã mais velha e tendo cada dia mais influência na minha pequena. E eu realmente adorava isso. Que mãe não gostaria que a heroína da sua filha fosse uma irmã como Lily? Mas é claro que eu não gostaria de vê-la em tendências a se meter em confusão.  
Quando Lucy entrou no provador, me sentei com Lily em um sofá na entrada.  
- Então? O que foi aquela ligação estranha ontem de noite?  
- Han? - Lily tentou fazer de desentendida.  
- Pode parar, você disse que ia me contar.  
- Eu tive uma pequena briga com James.  
- Uma briga? De verdade? - Perguntei surpresa.  
- Foi.  
- Por que? - Eu perguntei verdadeiramente curiosa.  
- Ciúmes. - ela disse constrangida.  
- Era de se esperar que a primeira briga de vocês seria por causa disso. James tenta se controlar, mas dá pra ver que é difícil para ele. - Lily ficou levemente vermelha e eu franzi a testa. - O que?  
- Não foi por causa do ciúmes dele. Foi o meu.  
- O que? - Arregalei os olhos. - Mesmo? Você? Com ciúmes?  
- Qual é Melissa? Você sente ciúmes do meu paoi, por que eu não posso sentir de James?  
- Bem, você não pode me culpar por estar surpresa. Você nunca mostrou esse seu lado antes. Você é boa demais pra sentir ciúmes. Você não tem nada de possessiva ou egoísta em você.  
- É só que... Não sei. Eu conheci essa estagiária, e ela é tão bonita, e é mais velha e tão elegante.  
- Mas, espera ai. Estagiária? Onde seu pai trabalha?  
- Isso mesmo. - Lily respondeu rindo de canto. - E você precisa ver como ela é bonita Mel, e ela está lá trabalhando com ele todos os dias.- Ela continuou agora achando graça despertar o meu ciúmes.  
- Não tem graça Lils, pare de me provocar. Daqui a pouco eu vou começar a ficar imensa e eu não quero pensar em outras mulheres bonitas rondando meu marido.  
- Não seja boba. - Lils disse rolando os olhos. - Eu estava apenas brincando.  
- Você sabe Lily, uma vez eu vi uma pesquisa que dizia que a maioria dos casais tem sua primeira vez depois de uma briga. - Eu resolvi provocar também. Lily ficou realmente vermelha agora, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Lucy saiu do provador.  
- Eu gostei deste. - Ela estava com um vestido de malha verde que ficou muito bonito e foi Lily que ajudou a escolher.  
- Ficou ótimo em você querida. Separe, vamos levar. - Eu respondi e ela voltou para provar mais roupas.  
- Você não pode falar sobre isso com meu pai. - Foi a primeira coisa que Lily disse.  
- Você não pode me pedir pra guardar um segredo do meu marido. - Eu disse brincando.  
- Então eu não vou te contar nada. Nem pedir pra você ir comigo na doutora Suzana. - Doutora Suzana era a ginecologista.  
- Eu prometo não falar nada. Mas não vou mentir se ele perguntar. E você não precisa me contar os detalhes, mesmo porque, James é meu irmão e eu não quero saber. Mas, eu vou com você na doutora Suzana. - Fiz logo um acordo. Eu não poderia deixa-la passar por isso sozinha. Eu sabia que era a única amiga que Lily confiava, e eu queria que ela visse que podia contar comigo.  
- Fechado. - Ela sorriu e apertou minha mão.  
Quando terminamos as compras de Lucy, que envolveram roupas, uma sandália e é claro um tênis porque ela é totalmente irmã da Lily, passamos pra comprar alguns sapatos pra mim. Eu parei em frente a uma loja que vi um vestido muito bonito e resolvi provar. Lily disse que precisava pegar alguns cadernos na papelaria e prometeu voltar e me encontrar na loja.  
Quando Lily voltou ela tinha apenas uma embalagem de presente na mão.  
- Você embala seus cadernos em papel de presente?  
- Não. - Ela disse rolando os olhos. - Eu só vi isso numa vitrine e precisei comprar. Toma.  
- Pra mim? - Perguntei curiosa.  
- Não exatamente. - Ela disse misteriosa. Quando eu abri era um par de sapatinhos de bebê, branco. Não pude segurar um sorriso e uma lágrima de emoção.  
- Ooh Lils é tão bonito. É o primeiro presente do seu irmão.  
- É o primeiro de muitos, eu posso prever. - Ela comentou.  
A tarde passou muito divertida entre eu e meus três filhos.

**Narrado por James Potter**  
Fiquei de buscar Lily e Lucy às sete horas para irmos ao cinema, mas era por volta das seis e meia quando cheguei. Eu simplesmente passei o dia todo pensando na minha namorada, e não podia mais esperar pra vê-la.  
- Você vai ter que esperar. Nenhuma das duas está pronta ainda. - John disse rindo quando eu cheguei.  
- Eu não sei porquê, mas estava prevendo isso. - respondi fazendo graça. - Hey Melissa, trouxe uma coisa pra você.- Disse estendendo um embrulho de presente. Quando achei que ia enlouquecer se continuasse em casa sem fazer nada resolvi sair pra comprar um presente pros bebês de Liz e Mel. Melissa então abriu viu os sapatinhos de lã branca que eu comprei pro meu sobrinho. Não sabendo o sexo do bebê, imaginei ser uma boa cor.  
- Muito interessante isso. - Ela disse rindo. - Este é o segundo presente do meu bebê. O primeiro foi um par de sapatinhos brancos acredita?  
- Não fui muito criativo né? - Perguntei fazendo uma careta.  
- Tudo bem. Sua namorada também não foi pelo visto. - Ela comentou rindo  
- Lily deu o primeiro? - perguntei surpreso.  
- Esta tarde. - Ela confirmou rindo e John também estava rindo. - Vocês estão em sintonia hein?  
Bem, este comentário me lembrou outras cenas, as quais preferi deixar pra lá tendo em vista meu sogro sentado na sala.  
O passeio com Lucy foi muito divertido. Mas depois de deixa-la em casa, me senti um pouco nervoso.  
- E ai? Você quer ir pra algum lugar?- Perguntei quando entramos no meu carro.  
- Pro seu apartamento. - Lily disse inocentemente e me assustei que ela respondesse tão rápido. - Eu não sei se você lembra, mas meu carro ainda está por lá. - Ela terminou rindo de mim e eu tenho certeza que ela sabia no que eu estava pensando.  
- Hum certo. Isso. - Eu disse meio sem graça e ela começou a gargalhar.  
- Não seja bobo James. Se você quer que eu fique um pouco, basta dizer.  
- Eu quero que você fique.  
- Ótimo, porque eu também quero ficar.- Ela comentou.- E aí? O que você achou do passeio? - Ela perguntou enquanto eu dirigia.  
- Foi bem divertido.  
- Eu estive pensando. Você sabe que vai demorar um pouco pra falarmos em filhos. Mas enquanto isso, podemos pegar os filhos dos outros emprestado. Pelo visto eles andam se multiplicando mesmo. - Ela terminou rindo.  
- Isso parece uma boa ideia, embora pareça muito com o tipo de coisa que sairia do Sirius sabe?  
- Por Deus, deixe isso pra lá então. - Ela terminou divertida.

**É o seguinte dia 10 de março a super fofa Lady Dyz mandou o capítulo revisado e lindo para mim. E ele está exatamente do mesmo jeito sendo postado hoje. Então surge a questão:**  
**Por que só agora, quase um mês depois?**  
** E eu respondo. A culpa é da net. Sério. Fiquei com internet só na universidade e sem nenhuma chance de rolar uma atualização por aqui. Mas, agora surge a luz. Enfim.**  
**É a vida como ela é. **  
**Então, gostaria de deixar um super agradecimento a Denise que corrigiu a fic e que se preocupou com meu sumiço. Está ai a pobre desculpa mas, cruel realidade. Em breve pretendo mandar um novo capítulo pra você corrigir. hehehe será que rola? Você foi hiper, flor. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Magado 4 eu fiz esse capítulo bem rápido até. Mas, demorei um pouco pra corrigir (na verdade se não fosse a Denise não sei nem se este capítulo já estaria corrigido) e depois forças maiores (má prestação de serviços aliás) não me permitiram atualizar. Esperamos que isso seja arrumado.**

**Obrigada a todas as reviews pessoal. Deixar esclarecido aqui que provavelmente não terá lemom uma vez que eu não sei escrever. (Descobri isso tentando, desculpa ahe pessoal). Iasmim você me deu algumas idéias, obrigada.**

**E só mais uma dúvida: a fic tá ficando tão boba assim? =/ **  
**Por que eu tinha o pensamento de criar meio que uns problemas para a Lils com o professor, ciúmes e inveja de colegas de classe mal intencionados mas, agora to pensando só em uns dois capítulos e um epílogo. Me digam a opínião sincera, afinal preciso dela.**

**beijos**


End file.
